CODE VEIN: The Queen's Loyal King
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: Just what 'IF' the Protagonist and the Queen had a history together and protagonist has been throwing himself at the Queen to find a way to save her? This is the story of the Queenslayer who truly love his Queen and just how much he is willing to lose just for her. (ProtagonistxQueenxIOxHumanxMia Karnstein) (Bad Grammar warming)
1. Chapter 1

**This ****story is base of my own vision of Code Vein and once Facficion add 'CODE VEIN' to the game tab this story will be move over it. Also this is my OWN take on the game and with my own character who is called 'Silver Nova' or 'Frost' as my friend call him. Also his Blood code replaces the queen and adds one more blood Code.**

**The one that replaces Queen is King blood-Code as i play a male Character king is more suit above and it go well with is story. **

**The second that is like the Queenslayer called Queen Knight, i made is blood code is more of a tank and quick attacks. take hits and high damage with mostly Pretty high speed too, with once two gifts. Queen tank that ****increase strength and Dex and Final-stand is like Final Journey but until like it this Gift** **Increases damage and HP but only last one minute. **

**I do OC overview at the starts of my story to get people a idea of what my Character look like and what power/History they have and it help me with remembering everything and if i come up with a change i update the overview. **

**The starting is** **Operation Queen slayer**

* * *

CODE VEIN: The Queen's Loyal King.

* * *

'I am alive?' I thought to myself as i begin to awaken. 'She killed me again.' Sitting up from the field bed i looked around to see Sleep people. 'She got the whole team?'

I hear someone come over to me. "Oh you finally awake?" A woman came over with a pretty smile the woman is a pale white woman with short black wavy and Amber eye. "Silver Nova?" she spoke my name with a small smile. "You manage to injure the queen before being killed and revived after only 2 days of being killed." I smiled before sitting on the edge of my bed. "I needed you to full out this data again." I nodded before taking the pad and fulled out everything.

* * *

**Name: Silver Nova**

**Rank: 2 class Slayer of the blood core.**

**hair: Short ****White**

**Eye: Grey steel**

**Hight: 6'2ft**

**Weight: 75kg**

**Blood Core: King Knight.**

**Armour: Grey shirt, black jeans and a Grey jacket, also a black Prayer Shawl** **Ivy Type Blood Veil.**

**Weapon: Costumed Queenslayer longsword. 'Froze Edge'**

* * *

"All done doc." I said as the Doctor take the pad and she check over the data and her face look a bit sad. "What wrong?" I asked as the doctor looked at me with a sad smile.

"Your weapon was destroy in the last fight against the queen." I sighed. "Sorry."

"It fine." I said before getting up and looked around. "I guess she moving closer?" I asked and the doc looked at me oddly. "I know how her mind work." I walked outside to large ruin fortress with many people rushing around. 'I needed a weapon.' I looked to a group of people talk around the weapon store, Walked over one of them spotted me.

"No way." I looked over to see a red hair man round size. "Frost?" He said i looked at him. He tall like me, with a build of a body builder. his clothes is full armour and his a hammer on his back. "You wake up." I sighed as I don't remember is guy. "Of right you lost your memory." I shook my head before walking into the weapon store tent to find something close to my old sword. "Front, you're not going after the queen?" He asked as i draw out a long sword and walked out of the tent. "You can't save her?!" He shouted and everyone in the camp watched up. "Your giving up everything just to try to save the god damn queen?!" I smiled as i looked at this guy.

"I am the only one who can kill her." I sheathed my sword on my back. "I am the one who leaved her alone so it my job to fix my mess." I walked away and begin walking to the main gate.

"Frost if you go alone again she going to kill you before you can draw your weapon." I looked to the side of the gate and smiled. "Good to see you partner." A tall male with spiky hair and apart of his hair is covering his face, Jack Rutherford.

"You too Jack." I walked right pass him before he spoke again.

"I know that you only became a Revenant to save her right?" Jack said as i nodded before putting on my mask. he chucked "There no stopping you."

"No, there is not." I said pressing on and Jack sighed before following me. "You don't have to get yourself killed over my stupid mission."

"Frost you been doing thing since her Frenzy, you been following her and trying to save her is impossible." I looked over my shoulder as my eyes begin glowing blue. "Frost?"

"Do you have the Blood?" I asked as Jack throw me a small bottle of Blue glowing blood.

"That your way of finding her?" Jack asked as i shook my head. "There why?"

"You will only get in my way Jack." I looked into the ruined city with large black thorns and large holes in the ground that are endless. "She was here." I looked around as Jack stopped behind me.

"She done a number on our forces." The aura is covered with die fighter who are turning to ash. "She need to be stop." I stood up from the large gap in the ground and i looked to find a alleyway with blue blood on the ground.

"Lost to the west attacking squid 3, go and help them." I order as Jack watched me walking into the alley.

"Your that Idiot." I smiles as Jack said that.

"You know me." I looked over my shoulder. "Can't keep the lady waiting." Jack sighed before jumped off and i simple stay still before reaching of my chain around my neck with a pale blue locket in the shape of a heart. "I am sorry, Cruz." I opened the locket to see a photo of a beautiful young woman with long golden hair. "Just wait a bit longer." I said before i draw my sword as i slashed the air and hit a large monster with warped sword. "Your not going to kill me." My eyes turned pale blue and the monster looked at me in the eyes before turning to ash and his weapon drop to the ground. "can't say no to an extra weapon." I picked up the sword is it heavy. "A good sword." I begin walking back the alley way following the blood on the ground a cross the ruins and taking out more of the monster around the city.

I take out one more that has a gun and that could be use full. but my main problem right now is something i wish i had not seen. Standing on top of a tall building, i could see a large fight happening below between Jack and Squid 3 taking on a large horde of Lost. "Can on man fight to save this world." Jack rallied the solider who gave the will to fight.

"You was always a leader jack." I take off my mask. "Cruz?" I turned around to see a Brown skin girl with long white hair wearing a light blue dress and her eyes are pale blue. Her body is releasing Miasma and i could feel my blood boiling. She walked up the path that i take to get up here. "Let end this." i said as i draw my Queenslayer sword and Lost Broadsword but to my shock the Queen is holding onto a white Queenslayer sword that look like it broke in a fight as it blade is shorter. my Froze Edge. i smiled sadly. "You helped me make that sword." I looked at the Queen in the eyes as she looked at me in the eyes as tears from in my eyes. "Let have one more dance my queen." We both dash at each other and other sword meet. above my Broadsword meet with Froze Edge and as i quickly swing of her legs, Queen kicked my sword out of my arms and then quickly pushed my Broadsword and then round house kicked my face sending me flying.

I used my Vail to form a wall of blade to stop myself from falling off the roof. "Can't say i should be shock by your strong Cruz." I said as my eye glowed the same colour as hers. 'I just needed her blood and then end this once and of all.' I thought before i heard something flying in the air and i smiled before rushing Queen and she tried to slash at me and i jumped onto the blade and jumped off it before reaching out to a two handed longsword that was throw over to me and i quickly slashed the queen from behind but she blocked my attack. But something different. She turned her face to face me with a small smile.

"So you final having fun?" I asked as she pushed my blade back and changed me. "Sorry dear but." I kicked the ground and Blades shot out of the ground forcing her to back off but also give me what I needed. One of the blade hit her and dark blue blood is dripping from it and i take it onto my finger. "It time that i have my fun now." I licked my finger.

I hear Jack running up the side of the building before watching me trigger my Gift. "By it i am too late." the blades from the ground disappeared as i held my sword to my right side. "Silver you can't win." Jack said as i smiled and he noted that my mask is gone. "You removed your mask?" I nodded before facing the Queen who been watching us. "Why?"

"Because Jack." I held up my. sword. "This is my last fight and i will die one way or the other but i think that our Queen is getting tired of waiting." I said before walking closer to the queen. "Cruz?" I called to her and she looked at me and this shocked Jack.

"She reacting to you?" Jack said as i smiled to my queen.

"One strike?" I said before Cruz held up my old weapon and pointed it to me and her face was tell me to drop my sword and retake my old one. "Take Froze Edge?" I asked and she nodded before i take my two handed sword over the edge and retake my old sword as Cruz throw it to me. "Thank Dear." I slashed the air sending a small shock way. "It do this. FINAL STAND!" My body built up in power and the Queen smile only grown as she summoned a spear to her right.

"Silver you can't go one on one with that spear." Jack was going to attack but i used my Blood Vail to Stab him in place. "Silver?" I smiled to my friend.

"Sorry but you're not dying today." I face Cruz one last time before getting ready with only silence between us both and then.

I kicked off and she throw the spear right at me and i duck to the right as it flow right pass me. "Sorry Cruz." My blood code triggered as my life is in danger and is give me a large power and speed Boost. "But my Code was made to fight you." Cruz eyes widened as my left eye turned red and my left turned blue. "The Queenslayer." As i said this i slashed Cruz chest and knee down behind her. "I am sorry my love but." Cruz turned to face me as i quickly turned with Froze Edge and impaler her heart. "It time you final rest in peace and left this world to me?" My Final stand is a both edge sword. one is increase my power pass it limit but only for 1 minute. I looked at Cruz who eye slowly turned back to they sky blue colour and she smiling. "Sorry for leaving you alone of so long?" I said as Cruz begin to cry. "If only i had saved you sooner."

Cruz tears fell from her eyes and shook her head. "You didn't have to do this." She said before holding me and her body slowly turned to stone. "But you save me and now it my turn to save you." She quickly locked lips with me with my heart begin beating loud and my soul felt like it braking down and repairing itself and a image of a Crown appeared in my mind. "I give you my Blood Code, so that you can forever fight on my king." I can tase blood and so i look to Cruz who smiled one last time as her body becomes stone. "I love you Silver." Her last words to me before turning to stone and then to ash.

"I love you Cruz Nova." I looked to the ground to find a black locket and as i begin to reach of it my vision become hazy before falling to the ground in pain.

"Taking the Queen's blood is making you frenzy." Jack walked over to me. "You did it but at the cost of your own life." Jack kneed down. "I will make this quick and painless." He said before i held up my weapon to him.

"Kill me with her Blood." My weapon is covered in Cruz blood. "Our bloods can mix and we will be together." Jack smiled before taking my weapon and i reach my Cruz locket and take my own off my neck. "Soon Cruz we will be together again." Jack Stab me in the heart.

"Sleep tight Silver." Jack said as i closed my eyes and turned to ashes.

* * *

"Are you awake?" I opened my eye to find myself in an outside space. with my head on Cruz lap.

I smiled. "I am." I said as i knew this is not the end. "What happened?" I sat up.

"I don't die." I smiled before looking at a sad Cruz. "I know that you gain my blood code but you're also changed." I am a-little confused by this. "Yours has been damage and replaced with a void-type code." I sighed as Cruz looked at the ground.

"Void-type code also know as The one with no Code." Cruz nodded as i sighed and just sat down next to Cruz. "Well it can't be helped." I take Cruz hand as she blushed and looks straight at me. "I will find away to bring you back." Cruz smiled sweetly. "This kind of remain me of the time your dad find me in your room?" Cruz laughed.

"I know." She smiled to herself before holding my hand tighter. "Silver why did you keep come for me?" She asked as i smiled and looked to the empty sky above. "You have the same blood code as me and you choose to fight." I chucked.

"Remember the promise we made as kids?" Cruz nodded as i said that. "I promised to protect and to save you even if I die."

"and i promise to be there for you." I nodded as i looked to Cruz who looked back at me with a big smile. "So king are you going back?" I looked at my hand to see the lockets and i begin to think.

"Not without you." I looked to a plant that is across from us.

"Silver you can't." Cruz said as i stood up and pulled her along. "Silver?"

"We have both King and Queen blood code right?" I asked as Cruz. "Then we have more then enough power to as we please." I held out my hand to the plaint. "Your my everything i will destroy everything in my place to make sure you are safe." Cruz blushed.

"Silver?" I pulled her in closer and she giggle. "What i am going to do with you?"

"Kill me."

"You wish." We both kissed and turned to dust to together forever.

**And done. **

**OC code name King**

**Name: Silver Nova**

**Rank: 2 class Slayer of the blood core.**

**hair: Short ****White.**

**Eye: Grey steel.**

**Skin: Pale white.**

**Hight: 6'2ft**

**Weight: 75kg**

**Blood Code: King/Queen Knight.**

**Armour: Grey shirt, black jeans and a Grey jacket with a pale blue locket in the shape of a heart. Also a black Prayer Shawl** **Ivy Type Blood Veil.**

**Weapon: Costumed white Queenslayer longsword. 'Froze Edge'**

* * *

**Code name Queen.**

**Name: Cruz Nova**

**Rank: Queen**

**Hair: long Snow white hair **

**Eye: Sky Blue**

**Skin: light Brown**

**Hight: 5'7 **

**Blood Code: Queen**

**Armour: light blue dress with a A Stinger-type Raven Fatigues blood Veil,**

Weapon: Costumed silver Queenslayer Bayonet. 'Queen Rites'


	2. Chapter 2

Code Vein: The Queen who fell from grace of heaven and the king who became lost to protest her.

* * *

My eyes shout opened and i sat up in shock. "Your awake?" I hear a soft voice coming from my left and i could see a beautiful young girl with small glowing white hair and sad looking eyes. "You have finally come." I look this woman as her clothes are in ruin. "I have been waiting along time to see you." She said before i shook my head.

"Where are we?" I asked as the woman looked around confused.

"I don't remember." she sound sad and i smiled before patting her head. "Sir?"

"Can you fight?" she shook her head. "Right." I looked around for a weapon before a old queen's layer blade was held in my face and I looked at the person who is holding it and my eyes wide open as the person holding the weapons is not other than Cruz, holding a queenslayer bayonet in her hands and cocky Grinning to me.

"You can fight?" i smiled before taking the sword.

"You can bet. Your blood I can." Cruz smiled before looking at the young lady with us.

"We are going to need blood." Cruz ask as the girl pointed out to a ghost white tree.

"A spring." she said and both me and Cruz looked to the blood spring. "Come." we followed the girl and watched out for Lost. the spring is dry up. "This spring has been dried up for a few years." The girl said as i looked to Cruz who held her arm and smiled.

"You should do it." I shook my head before bitting into my hand and allowed my blood drop to the ground next to the Spring begin to came back to life. 'My blood can revive Spring.'

The girl in white reached out of a red bead. "Blood bead can help with your blood needs." She said as i looked at the spring before flashing of a temple with a young woman tearing a sea of red. i take a step back and both girls looked at me oddly. "Sir?" the girl in white looked at me worried.

"Silver what did you see?" Cruz asked as i waved it off.

"Nothing but memories." I shook off the shock. 'A temple.' I thought to myself but my thoughts are broken by the sound of feet steps.

"Well well, a new spring and a fresh source of labor? HAHA." We turned to see two Revenants wearing full masks. "We in luck." I looked to Cruz who sighed.

"Could to you both Fuck off?" I asked as the new guys looked at me as I held up my sword. "I am hungry and I just want to eat in peace with my lover and Friend." the girl in white looked me odd me as Cruz smiled and held up her Bayonet at them. "So if you think that you can take us on then just try." My Blood code triggered and that means only one thing.

"DIE!" One of the idiots attack us and well even before I could move 8 spears got rushing into the Idiots skulls and they turned to dust, i looked over to Cruz who has a spear of Thorns in her hands and her eyes are the eyes of the Queen.

"We should take a many of the beads and leave." I nodded before looking to the girl in white who is cutely looking at us as if she is lost. I shake my head and patted her head.

"Come on help me with getting Blood Beads and come with us." The girl nod before we started to grab as many bead as we could get before leaving the zone. The city is in ruining and it dark too, so finding a safe place to sleep is going to be hard. We walking down on of the old main roads just trying to find a place to stay for the night.

"Silver?" I looked over to Cruz who been looking weak for the pass hour. "I needed to rest." I nodded before looking around and follow a office building that looks good enough to stay.

"This one should do." I said before we walking into the building only to find a Mistle that dried up but lucky for us both me and Cruz can revive it and so that what we did, the Miasma become all but nothing so we relaxed even if it not the best and they only one way into the door thank to me destroying the back door.. "We should be save here." I sat down on a metal box as the Girl in white laid down at the back of the room using a large rock. As Cruz used the box next to me to laid down on and used my lap as a pillow. "How are you holding up?" I asked as Cruz looked to the Mistle with sadness and i sighed before stroking her long hair.

"How many people did I kill?" She asked as I sighed.

"Many." Cruz body filched. "I tried to lower the damage any time i got was on the field but they're some much." i could tell her truth and Cruz begin to cry to herself. 'I am sorry my queen.' I brush her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "I am sorry for not being there." Cruz looked up to me with her tear stead face and i place my right hand on her check and she held it as she cried herself to sleep.

We stay like this for the rest of the night as the moonlight beam on this hell we call home. 'I shouldn't stay.' I said to myself as i know that not having my mask has begin to take it effect on my body. 'I needed blood.' I looked at the Beads that the girl in white is holding onto in a beg. 'I needed one of them.' I couldn't move at all. "Hey wake up." As if on command she wake up and looked to me. "Could i please have one of them beads?" I asked as she nodded and take out one of the beads before walking over to me and Cruz and pass it to me. "Thanks." I said before bitting into the bead and my body most have been needed it as i feel more alive, but the Miasma is still flowing in my body.

"Sir?" I looked to the Girl in white. "Are you ok?" she asked as i nodded with a smile and patted her head as she looked at me cutely.

"I am ok." I said as i patted to my side on the box and she looked at it. "Come here." She walked over to my side and hopped onto the box and i placed her head onto my shoulder and she is shocked. "We only got each other." I know that not able to understood me but i just something to hold onto. "Could you take over of me?" I moved Cruz head from my lap and the girl move over and take over for me as i stood up.

"Sir?" The girl looked at worried as i smiled and walked over to the door.

"I'm just going to find some masks of us." I said and she nodded and continued to look after Cruz. "Sorry kid but i have to get lost." I said under my breath before taking sword and head out to the streets and smiled as Lost are roaming away. One with a long pole-arm see me and i swing my blade. "COME ON!" he roar and some of his friends come to join the party. I rush him head on and he swing over head and i side step his weapon before jumping in the air and doing a 360* spin slash chapping off the Lost head and he turned to dust. One come right up behind me and swing to the left and i back cartwheel under his blade and kicked his sword up into the air before a second Lost appeared with a two-handed sword slammed into the ground i was at and i use the force of the attack to push myself off the ground and into the air and once in the air, i grab the lost Broadsword and came down at high speed cutting down both lost and breathing heavy as the Broadsword broke in my hands. "Fuck." A forth Lost begin to run at me.

I throw the ruined Broadsword into the lost and he hit the ground. I take a deep breath as the Miasma it is still getting worse and I don't want to become lost in front of Cruz. I fell to my kneels and dropped my blade. "I can't keep going on like this." I said looking at the sky laughing. "I am just going to die and come straight back with no end." I laughed so heavy as i felt my blood growing cold.

"Not if i can help it." I heard a male voice and i looked to my left to see a ruined car to find a young man, approximately in his early 20s, He has a somewhat untamed black hair that covers the right side of his face and red eyes. His outfit he wears a white dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves, with the collar unbuttoned; over this, he wears a sack that gradually fades from red to black (top to bottom). He also uses black leather jeans held by a sideways belt with studs. He finishes this look with red boots held by two belts. "You look like a right fighter." he held up a mask and throw it to me and i equipped it as he jumped down to my level and offer me a hand. "The Lost are growing in this area and it only a meant of time before they find us so we should get moving." I stood but shaking my head.

"I can't leave my lover or sister behind." I said and he looked at me in bit of shock. "Do you have another masks? We needed them." He looked to his belts and he has two half mask but the old school one that don't last of a long time. "They inside of that Building." I pointed to the building. "So can you hand them over?" I asked and the man handed the mask over to me and I nodded. "I will hand them over to my family and if it ok."

"Good on and we can head out." I smiled before rushing over to Cruz and the Girls in White who are both sleeping. 'What I am going to do with them.' I Walked over to the girl still holding Cruz. "You two get up." Both Girls wake up and looked at me but more at the masks both are full face masks. "I find help but we needed to move." The girl take her mask that a little broken on the eye masks, but Cruz is this weak.

"Silver I can't move." She said as i looked over her body and i find the problem. Her blood is low.

"Have you take one of the Bead yet?" I asked as she shook her head and i Kneed down beside of her and i take one of the bead from the bag that the girl in white had. "Here." I said as i held one to her and Cruz only smile.

"Could you?" She asked and i smiled with a small sigh. "Please?" I nodded before biting into the bead and allow the blood into my mouth. I slowly raised Cruz head up before kissing and forcing the blood into the her mouth as she drink it, but something happened as my heart begin beating loudly and i could hear Cruz Heart too.

The girl looked at the two of us before speaking. "Blood pass before the Queen and her knight." She said as i pulled away from Cruz and she begin to move but a bit of blood dripped from her mouth and it blue not red.

Looking at my hand with the empty bead to find remains of the blue blood on the inside. "Silver?" I looked at Cruz who looking at me scared. "Your back." she pointed to my shoulder and i followed hand only to find a white and red Crystal wing on my right shoulder and i am shock by this. "Your chancing." I looked right at Cruz before the pain started.

"AWWWWW!" I screamed loud and both girls covered their ear and the male for before rush in as i fell to the ground.

"What going on?" He asked as he looked at me on the ground. "Oh Gods." He rushed over as i coughing trying to breath. "Come on held in there." He said as he looked to the Girl and Cruz. "Come with me and we can try hel..." I feel hands changing as i looked at him and i find glowing crystal Gauntlets forming.

"I can't leave my queen alone." I said to myself trying to fight off my blood lust but i can only do so much but then.

_"Laughter in the distance_

_Unfamiliar cadence_

_Smell the scent of your youth_

_Fragrant in the breeze" _

Cruz begin singing a song that I haven't hear in a long time.

_"Sitting in your bedroom_

_All alone you wait to hear the sound_

_Of a door once locked now opening."  
_

My body begin to calm down as Cruz voice full the air. "She calming him?" The male said as Cruz continued.

_"Every time your frozen memories come to thaw_

_Bit by bit melts away until there's nothing at all_

_Even when they're gone you hold so tightly to them_

_In your heart, you will never forget"_

She kneed next to me and place her hand on my cheek and i looked at her smiling.

_"Birds sing in the distance_

_Old familiar cadence_

_Smell the scent of your youth_

_Fragrant in the rain"_

I rise up and stood before my Queen.

_"Sitting in your bedroom_

_All alone you wait to hear the sound_

_You've been longing for, for a lifetime"_

I closed my eyes as more power built in my body and blood begin to broke down and rebuild it self.

_"Every time your frozen memories come to thaw_

_Bit by bit melts away 'til there's nothing at all_

_Even when they're gone we hold so tightly to them_

_In our hearts, we will never forget."_

I know my role in this world again as i remember my promise as Cruz song come to a end. "Thank you." I said as Cruz smiled and placed my her mask and i looked at my body to find the Gauntlets and Crystal wings. I looked at the male who in shock. "We can talk once we are in a safer spot." I said and he nodded know this place is not 100% safe.

And so we begin our long walked to wherever the man is taking us. I looked within myself to find something odd i can see signs weird letter and i can read them.

* * *

_"Fighter: 'The blood code of a warrior who wields a sword longer than they are tall. It holds the will of one who risked their lives using every ounce of strength they had in Operation Queenslayer."_

_"Ranger: 'he blood code of a revenant who danced nimbly across the battlefield. It holds the will of one who rescued those living in fear of the Lost and who hunted for blood beads to share with others."  
_

_"Caster: 'Specializes in powerful attack-type Gifts that can be used from a distance. The blood code of a reveant who turns drained blood into overwhelming power. It holds the will of one who cleaverly used complex gifts to destroy hordes of the lost."_

_"Harbinger: _Boasts high power and unique Gifts that can only be used by those with determination."

_"Queen-knight: Your own blood code, which was thought to be lost, in the fight with the Queen long ago. The old feelings inside still speak to you. This time you must ensure a lasting peace."_

_king: A Blood Code born from the love for the Queen, The will it holds does not contain any hint of rage or sorrow. It is made from pure will to protect your love one and nothing will hold you back."_

* * *

'So I can see my blood codes?' I thought as i looked over them all. "We should be getting close to my group base." The male said leading us and i nodded before looking at the fighter Code. 'You will do for now.' And with that my blood Broke and rebuilt itself again and my strength increase but my speed decrease. 'So chancing code chances my body type too?' I liked this new power as i can fight more wild. "Your name is Silver right?" i looked at the leader who looking over his shoulder right at me and I nodded. "The name Louis Amamiya." my eye widened and i looked to Cruz who eyes also are in shock. "I am a researching Blood Beads."

I felt happy to see this man. "You haven't chanced one bit." I said and Louis stopped and turned to face me as I smiled. "I been a lot time. Louis?" He looked at me oddly. "I guess you forgotten who I am." I sighed as not everyone can remember.

"I am sorry if we used to know each-other." He said and I laughed. "What so funny?" I pointed to his sword.

"Your Sister had me make that for you back in Queenslayer time." Louis looked at me oddly but i shook my head. "Nothing. The name Silver Nova and i go by Frost too." I pointed girl in White. "Her name is Io Nova and she my little sister." I held out my hand to Cruz. "My lover, Cruz Nova." Cruz looked at Louis and nodded.

"Well it nice to meet you all." We continue to walking. I smiled knowing the Doc little bro is alive.

**And done. **

**OC code name King**

**Name: Silver Nova**

**Rank: 2 class Slayer of the blood core.**

**hair: Short ****White.**

**Eye: Grey steel.**

**Skin: Pale white.**

**Hight: 6'2ft**

**Weight: 75kg**

**Blood Code: King/_Fighter/__Ranger/__Caster/__Harbinger__/_Queen Knight.**

**Armour: Grey shirt, black jeans and a Grey jacket with a pale blue locket in the shape of a heart. Also a black Prayer Shawl** **Ivy Type Blood Veil.**

**Weapon: Costumed white Queenslayer longsword. 'Froze Edge'**

* * *

**Code name Queen.**

**Name: Cruz Nova**

**Rank: Queen**

**Hair: long Snow white hair **

**Eye: Sky Blue**

**Skin: light Brown**

**Hight: 5'7 **

**Blood Code: Queen**

**Armour: light blue dress with a A Stinger-type Raven Fatigues blood Veil,**

**Weapon: Costumed silver Queenslayer Bayonet. 'Queen Rites'**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Family begin, The old Bloods and down with the king.**

* * *

I don't know if i should be glad or Shock by this world? Louis the red blade, Louis the brains, Louis the class troll told me everything that been going on in world. The red mist that form after both me and Cruz disappeared from the world, the Blood spring running dry and how my unofficial and Cruz Father Gregorio Silva is in chance of the Order of the Loin and his Blood bead system.

"So Silver?" I looked down to Cruz who laying down on the bed we are sharing and i putting on my clothes from a good night sleep. "How do you feel about working with this lot?" Cruz asked as of yesterday i almost lost it with everyone as a red hair man named Yakumo Shinonome who tried to attack Cruz after i missed said that she was in involve with Projects Queen and King that made Cruz and myself was created by and well this don't sit will with Yakumo.

Luckily for him Louis calmed him down and told us to chill out and take one of the rooms in the back of his base. "I don't know." I said looking at my arms to see blue vein running all over my body. "I know that we done things that can't be forgive but attacking you has lower my opinion greatly and he lucky that Louis stop me from ripping out his heart." I said before equipping my blood vail and standing up. "So long as he didn't try anything to you or Io then i will play nice." I said looking at the peaceful sleeping Io who holding onto Cruz and this made me smile.

"You can leave her with me and go see Louis and try to play nice?" Cruz grinned owning I can't disobey her, So i nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you in a few." I said before leaving the room and closed the door behind myself to let the girls been. I walking over to the Cathedral that has a car in it some how with a young woman next to it talking with Louis and the two looked at me as i walked out.

"Oh Silver good timing." I looked to my old friend and his odd looking but good looking female friend. "Coco is this Silver." I looked at the female who look at me oddly. "Silver is this Coco a trader who come over from time to time." I nodded and held out my hand to her.

Coco looked at my hands to find the crystals armour. "So you're the walking lost solider?" She said and i just looked to Louis who smiling.

"Your nickname." he said before Coco looked at my pocket.

"I never seen a blue blood bead before?" Louis looked at my right pocket to see my blue blood bead and i sighed before taking it out. "Where did you get that?" She asked as i handed it over for her and Louis to look at it.

"I made it yesterday with my own blood and it been regeneration itself after Cruz feeding season." I said and both for them look at me in shock. "I don't know but if it stop Cruz from going into what she was before then i am not complaining." i pulled out 6 small Med bottles and throw them to Coco. "Take them and sell them." her eyes widened.

"How did you?" The meds are made from Cruz blood and it has the power to regrow the Mistle that begin to dry up and only people who was involved with Queen project know how to make it and i am one of the few people who knows. "This stuff is very hard to get your hands on." Coco said as she looked to me. "How did you get your hand on so much?" She asked as i walked over to the sitting area to relax.

"Made it." I said before looking over to the pair. "And don't be asking for a whole ton of it as i have to use my own blood to make it and the smell don't help." I said as Coco smiled.

"What your price?" she asked as I smiled at her as she a sharp one.

"Info on Silvia Gregorio and his reason to install a system that doom to fall." I said as begin to force and regain some of my king powers as by the looks of it, I can't use my last stands ability or regeneration my Ichor without blood. "Well is this odd." I said as Louis walked over and passed me a blood bead and i looked at him.

"Can you make one more Blue Bead?" he asked as i sighed and nodded before biting into it and inject my own blood into the bead turning it blue from red. "Thank you." i handed it back to him. "I want to study this and if we can make Regeneration beads that Revenants don't have to fear of Frenzy." I nodded with a smile as Louis has not changed one bit.

"Sure but don't let anyone drink it won't me close by because is they Frenzy i will kill them." Louis agree on this. before he walked over to his work station and Coco got on with her own things and i just relaxed before.

"Yea yea Silver?!" I hear a teen voice coming from the base Armoury. I looked over to see a young Brown hair girl who hair is in a ponytail and wearing questionable outside call over to me. "I needed help with something." I sighed before getting up and walked over to her only to Yakumo sitting at the bay alone and getting me the death slight but I couldn't give a shit and i walked over to the young teen.

"What up?" I asked as she looked at me happily and i take a step back.

"I needed you to try out this new blood Vail and see if it fit on your Lost body?" She hand me a new Vail and i sighed before smiling as this Girl. Rin Murasame repair my old black Prayer Shawl and i could see a new addition to it and i equipped it only to find it fit not only perfect but they a Oni claw built into it. "I remember that you said that used a Claw back in Operation Queenslayer before switching over to a Ivy Vail to fight the queen?" I nodded as she looked so happy. "So i made you a one of a kind Hybrid Vail with both a Ivy and Claw that i call the Queen Ivy-Claw." I form my new claw and looked at it before slashing the air and smiled as it perfect.

"It perfect." Rin clapped happily.

"Yeah!" she cheered before Yakumo growled and i looked at him.

"Got a problem?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Yeah, she just give you a weapon and it only a matter of time before you and that girl of your Frenzy." he got up and Rin panicked. "So have about we have abit of a fight?" He asked as Cruz and Io come out of our room, Coco looked over from her little shop and Louis looked at us as i sighed before my right eye turn blue and my left eye turned red. Yakumo had his sword next him and he was going to change me before Cruz got invoke and she summoned a set of twin golden Thorns aimed right at us. make the pair of us look at her. Yakumo is on guard and i stood down.

"Both of you stand down and stop fighting." Cruz voice pinned us and forced us to the ground. 'Forget about her commanding voice.' I smiled knowing that Cruz still has her powers. Yakumo looked at her and gain some strength he managed to resist Cruz and changed her and she down her control on me and i darted over at high speed to block his attack with my new claw and he looked at me with anger.

"Your a monster." He said as I smiled.

"Well is monster is the reason why Cruz was stopped in the front place." Yakumo looked at me oddly as only Louis know about my acts in Queenslayer as i only told him on the way here. "I'm not going to fight you." I throw his weapon to the side and my claw disappeared. "I don't care if you hate me or if you want me die, but listen well." I pointed to Louis. "The reason i am willing to talk this out is because of Louis sister take care of me as a kid and i own her a-lot, so ever drop your hate and work with me and Cruz or i will just fuck off and take everything with me?" I said pushed passed him and walked over to Louis who smiling. "You own me." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks for not killing him." I just walked off and walked over to the main door. "We will heading out to find a spring soon." I nodded before walking out of the base and i sighed before putting on my mask and head out to the city ruins for a bit of a break. hands in my pockets and walked down the stairs that lead down to the streets.

"Guess clearing house would be a good idea." I used my Ivy to make my Queenslayer sword from the ground and i grabbed the handled as Lost came changing out of noway and i smiled before cutting them down before they get close in a single slash. "Jack secret teach, Air wave." I said under my voice as 3 dogs come running at me and i begin to channelling my mind and got ready to attack before an large bombardment of fire balls destroy them and i sighed before looking behind myself to see Louis stood there in full gear. "Really?" I asked as Louis just smiled to himself.

"We are a team." He said before Yakumo appeared next to him with Cruz to holding her new Queen's royal Bayonet, (Golden Queenslayer Bayonet.) with her Raven Fatigues too.

"I know we don't eye to eye but we have a job to do." Yakumo said with a bit of a cheerful tone and Cruz nodded.

"We are here to fix our mess." I can't match her and i smiled before my mask but shouldering my Queen's Slayer sword and looking at my new team. my new family.

"Yeah, your right." I said before my blood code trigger and my eyes turned red and blue again. "We got a job to do and world to save." We begin walking into the runic in search of blood springs and to cut down the number of lost in the area. so our mission begin.

* * *

3 hours later.

Louis, Yakumo, Cruz and myself begin to clear out some lost in a close by park.

"43." Yakumo said as he cut down his 43 kill for the day. "So how many?" He asked the group as Louis blasted his last one.

"23." Louis said as he short on kills but he run crowed control on the dog lost.

"53." I said as stab a lost behind me without looking and Yakumo looked at me oddly. "What i ran to take out the range lost." I throw my sword over to a lost that came up behind Yakumo. "54." He shook his head as i recover my sword. "Have you seen Cruz anywhere?" I asked as we looked around until.

BOOOM* we all turned to a large explosion and we male just watch Cruz walking from the explosion flipping her hair showing off her beauty. "213 kills." She said and we boys just take a step back and Yakumo looks to me.

"How do you keep up with a girl like that?" He asked as I smiled.

"I don't know half the time." I said quietly as Cruz walked over to us. "Well done." I held out a blue bead for her. "Lunch on me." I said before she take the bead, take off her mask and drink it.

"Man i was hoping to try that." We betted my blue bead on who got the most kills and Cruz bested us all. "So Louis how far until we reach the spring?" Yakumo asked as Louis checked his map.

"We are close." he said and we continued on until we reached a underground parking lot. "Parking lot?" He asked as i nodded and i could smell the lost close by.

"I smell food." I said as my blood it boiling. "I want to eat." Cruz looked at me as my body parts that are what Louis is calling blood Lost parts are glowing. "I want to play?"

Cruz sighed before bitting her hand and the smell of blood. Her blood got my attention and i snap back into reality. "You good?" she asked as i nodded and held my head.

"Wow i am losing it." I said as Yakumo slapped me on the back. "Hey?"

He laughed. "Go and kill some lost." he said as he kind of growing on me. "We can watch the flacks." he said as i looked to Louis who nodded.

"Yakumo and i can watch the rear, well you and Cruz take the front, but be mild full of the area." He turn to a large cliff to our west. "We are on uneven ground." He said as i nodded before looking to Cruz.

"Let go hard and painful." I said before removing my mask and moved behind Cruz who turned her neck to the side and i bit into her and take some blood.

"What he doing?" Louis asked as Yakumo shook his head.

"I didn't know." My wings that have been laying sleep final awaken and shot out like Blood spraying and flapped and over lapped each other and my body begin to grow and deform like a monster, my weapon became infused into my body and my left arm became a shield. (Silver is the Queen's knight reborn boss)

"Silver?" Cruz called to me as i hang my head over her and she looked at me in the eyes. "Protect your Queen." I howled.

"He became lost?" Yakumo looked to be really for attacking me but Cruz hold up her hand.

"It just his blood code." Both Louis and Yakumo are shocked by this. "Silver?" I looked at my queen. "Clear the path." I obey and changed into the underground parking lot.

POV 3th.

As Silver changed off and a fire fight begin. Cruz sighed. "Should we go and help?" Louis asked as she shook her head.

"He got around 30 minute before he returns to normal." Cruz smiled. "He not the Queen's Knight for nothing." She begin walked on and the boy followed.

"So Silver was a member of the team that worked on you right?" Yakumo asked as Cruz shook her head. "No?"

"No." She looked forward. "I was project Q.U.E.E.N." Louis nodded and Yakumo eyes widened as Cruz explain the true reason behind Project Queen. A program to make a Revenant life easier and help with research into betting they lifes." Cruz said with a sad tone remembering the pain she felt in the project. "I don't ever want to go through that again." Louis place his hand on her shoulder.

"It ok." he said and Cruz nodded as they walked into the building they meet a site of the great Knight Silver taking on a large Rock smasher head on, ducking and side step it as it swing it hammer. "Ok then?" Silver grab the hammer and the smasher just headbutted Silver and he staggered being pushed back and the Crash go in for a swing again as Silver slams the ground with his right hand and Blade shot out of the ground and stab that Crasher all over it body.

"**DIE!"** Silver howled as the crasher turned to ash and Silver stood up well shock his head. "**That hurt." **He said as Cruz patted his leg.

"Good work." She said as her knight nodded and the guys just looked on.

"Remember me to never piss him off?" Yakumo said as Louis nodded.

"Noted and it internet?" Yakumo looked to Louis. "He turn lost but still in control of himself and if Cruz is right that he going to turn back then this is a big boost for us." Louis said as Yakumo begin to see the good side of having a Half lost Revenant with them. "Also Cruz seem to be able too command him and he lists." Louis begin to think of something but Cruz order Silver to hunt and Silver obey before jumping onto the roof and crawled out of the large whole in the side of the building. "Where he going?" Louis asked as Cruz looked at him.

"Silver felt something off and he going to scout it out." Louis nodded as Cruz head off down a ramp. "Do you smell that?" Cruz asked as both Louis and Yakumo noted a strong smell and they eyes flashed.

"Fresh blood." Yakumo take a deep breath in. "Strong stuff." both of his partners agree.

"Lucky i sent Silver..." Cruz eyes widened. "OH FUCK!" Both male looked at Cruz. "Silver smelling human." Lost and Human don't mix. "We need to find him now." Louis can hear the panic in Cruz Voice.

"How far can Silver move in his lost Form?" Louis asked as Cruz sighed.

"It more like how long until he comes back." Cruz begin running to the bottom of the ramp and the Guys followed but they meet a bad month Revenant.

"Where did that human go?" He a lone drifter type, one who only out for themselves. "WHERE DID SHE GO!?" he got pissed as Louis and his group walked right passed him. "Hey YOU!" he called to the party and they looked at him. "What are you doing out here?" He asked and Yakumo was going to ask but Cruz stepped in first.

"We are looking for a large lost that nice of looks like a knight?" The Drifter looked at them oddly. "He wipe out Revenant base not to far from here." This Drifter laugh.

"HAHA" He looked right at Cruz. "I bet they are weak." He said as Cruz smiled, but he didn't like this. "Stay out of my way and stay off own property." Cruz didn't like the words 'property' and it looked like she was going to lose it but Louis step in.

"You stay out of our way and we will stay out of yours." He said and the Drifter could only agree with Louis as Cruz and Yakumo are no push overs, so the chances of them fighting back? 10% at best.

"*Growling*" The Drifter spotted a gap and jumped down a lower street leave the party alone. Only silences between them all before Louis begin to forward.

"We going after the human?" Yakumo asked as Louis nodded.

"We forward him and we find not only the human but Silver too." He pointed to a large shadow that just keeps jumping from building to building and the party smiled.

"He one crafted bastard." Yakumo committed and the other nodded.

"You can say that but he could just be watch us." The boys smiled as Cruz joked before they begin moving out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the deeps of the ruined city Silver returned to his human form after hearing what happened with the others and that Rouge Revenant. Silver teaching begin to come up in his mind.

POV Silver.

'_Rule 1_.' I cut down a lost with a large two handed sword. '_Never turn your back on the humans_.' I repeated my personals rules as moved through the city with his black over his head. 'Rule 2.' A lost jumped from a building and begin to attack as i used my claw to shield and then my sword to slash him in half. '_If a girl is crying, even if they are strangers standby them._' Spinning around and kicked a dog in the face caving it head in.

'_Rule 3 don't allow yourself become a cold blooded killer.'_ My blade is covered in the lost blood and blood flow in the air as the world begin to slowed as i spotted a full firing squid of 10 Lost with firearms aimed right me.

_'Rule 4_.' They fired as time returned and i got fired app-on but i disappeared and appeared in the sky with my body turning in the air as my eye turned blue. '_The king stand above all else and his Queen shall stand his side.'_ my eyes widened as i came down at high speed and slammed into the ground and the lost locked on to and was going fire but i used my Ivy to stab them all in the heads turning them to dust. "I stand and you all fall." i looked around and i find myself in a park. "This is high park?" I remembered this from the Queenslayer op. "This is where Cruz and i first battle." I looked around and i could the damage from the fight. White thorns are still here from all them years ago and black blades holding them in place.

Walked over to one i gladly moved my hand over one of the blades. "I did this." I am not happy as this place this a grave with rusty weapons everywhere. Revenant lose part of they memory but i am different. my Biological Organ Regenerative Parasites are different to the once used on normal Revenant, hand genetic modification by Gregorio Silva himself to be the perfect weapon against the breast known as horrors and to combat them as i can destroy them cell by cell as they are close to un-killable so i made to stop and to defect them.

Walking alone in this grave make me want to forget everything. 'My body wouldn't allow me to forget.' my BOR has a hard imprinted code that stop me forgetting everything and i remember everything. i held my chest as the pain begin to build. 'Over and over and over again.' My heart been destroy so many time that I don't know what it like to not feel pain.

As i am thinking this a blade goes right through my stomach and i looked down to see a lost sword. "So you manage to get a sneak attack on me?" I asked as i turned to see a Lost right behind me and I smiled. "This don't hunt at all." I grab the sword and broke the end of it as my hand begin bleeding. "this is nothing compare to the pain Cruz felt." I take the end piece and rammed it into the lost's heart. "NOW DIE!" I twisted the fragment and he turned to ashes.

I putted the remains of the sword out of my body and take a moment to rest as my body is regeneration slowly and i smiled before taking out a red blood bead and begin feeding to help recover. I can't taste the blood. "Is my taste going?" I asked myself as i looked at the empty bead and sighed. "Fuck it." I take the bead away and take out one of the med bottles and drank it. Cruz blood is a rich taste and my body recover almost instantly but. "Fuck." My chest begin beating loudly and pain begin. "Can't lose myself." I take a breath and regain control over my body. "Bloodlust." I laughed as i rested my head against the rock. "I haven't felt that in years." I looked to the sky. "I almost felt human again." my feeling are fake.

My mind returned to the past. my life before becoming the king but then i sighed before standing up as that life is no more i should stop living in the past. I heard female voice crying out of help. "HELP ME!" i heard a human voice.

'Nova don't ever turn your back on humans.' Karen as the one who told me them rule. I smiled as Karen done nothing but be my sister support through all that shit with Project King. Karen last ever rule for me and this one is special to me and it kind of odd to given that it me. "Rule 5: Don't let a girl cry." I said before picking up my Sword and rushing over to where the screaming it coming from

Coming up to a large opening with what look like a nest, two people are on the inside of the nest. "Get here you little bitch." it the Drifter grabbing onto a young girl with short brown hair, fair skin, loving green eyes but her clothes are muddy and she covered in cuts and bruises. He grab her arm and shouting into her face. "Do you know just have much trouble you are making for us?!" i looked on from my black hood covering my face and Queenslayer sword in my right hand.

"HELP!" That cry broke me, as i begin running head first at the Drifter and in a spit second he noted me and released the girl before my blade hit his arm and i kicked him in the gut before holding my blade in revere grip and behind my back. "A Black one?" She said as i used my left hand to point over to the nest as they a opening.

"Hide." I quietly and she obey, the Drifter was going to go after her but i formed lighting shot it out blocking his path. "You will not harm her." I said as the Drifter looked at me pissed.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY." He shouted and before he could move and attack me the nest master begin to awaken.

A large Lost that looks like a Horror begin to wake up from it sleep. "Able time." I said as it release butterfly wing and a black tall with teeth and yellow eye. The Drifter is scared shitless and i sighed before stepping in front of them. "Got out of my sight." He looked at me as my blade begin sparking up with lighting. "My party should be here soon." The Drifter ran off and i got ready to fight. "Let Dance." I said before the Butterfly and begin to changing at me as i rolled out of the way but something wrong my body. 'Shit.' My Ichor is still low from my transforming into my Knight Lost.

'We can doing this the hard way.' I looked up to see the tall is release purple mist. 'Poison?' I thought as it begin to shooting the poison right at me and i was going to run but my body locked up me and i take the hit.

"AWWWW!" the poison not only begin melting my skin but also poison my blood and from this i only got around 2 minutes to life. "FUCK!" I chanced my blood code from _Queen knight_ to _Harbinger _and the power is grand. 'One shot.' I stood up and rushed the beast as it chanced me with it tail and i rolled to the right before grabbing one of it wings and used it to get onto it back. "FUCK YOU!" my blood felt like it going to explode and my body temperature to around 3000 degrees before *BOOM!*

My body explode and this damage the monster and left me on the brink of death as i got throw to the ground and the monster is smoking. "SILVER!" I got up to see My friends rushing over to nest and i turned my back to the Butterfly and smiled to see Cruz who looking at me all damage. "Silver are-" Time slowed down as the sound of something behind come super close and i blinked as i turned only to see as large set of teeth in front of me and before i can react or each one could.

I got grab and throw around like a rag doll and slammed into the ground a few time and my bones are broken, blood is flying all over and my mind is growing dark and the only thing i can remember hear is Cruz screaming. "SILVEERRRRR!" It like a death scream and i got throw over the edge into the great void.

"What?" I said painfully as i continued falling as my body slowly turned to stone. "Cru..." My voice begin fading away and the last thing i could see as my eyes close is large flashes of Yellow light and loud explosion.

My live fall into darkness. 'I think it time to let got.' My mind said as a red Crystal form from my heart. 'It time to sleep Silver Nova.' I just allow it to happen as i fell into a deep sleep. 'From now i will take over as our old name. Frost.'

To be continued.

**And done.**

* * *

**Pre view**

**I felt someone shaking me and this made me look my eye as i find myself in a pit that smelled. "Are you?" I looked to my right to find a young boy wearing a winter cost and hat with a ship bag, he looks cute for a kid but my head is cloudily. "Sis, he wake up?!" He called out to someone and i only heard a female voice.**

**"Thanks Nicola." I forward the voice only and my eye widened...**

**To be continued.**

**And done.**

* * *

**Only just a short noted IF you don't what spoilers from the next Chapters DON'T READ Pass here as i will be explaining the next chapter a bit.**

**I have decide to take a big risk with part of the story as Next chapter will be a bit ****different as 'Silver Nova' the main ****personality who hardened combat Revenant who lost his ****humanity and just go like a soulless person just continuing with a endless mission WILL not be here as** **i am making Silver lost his old self with a more ****clueless person who lost his ****memory. **

**He will be meeting both Mia Karnstein and Nicola Karnstein traveling with them for the next 2 chapter hopefully but i may chance my mind later.**

* * *

**OC ****Overview**

**code name King**

**Name: Silver Nova**

**Rank: 2 class Slayer of the blood core.**

**hair: Short ****White.**

**Eye: Grey steel.**

**Skin: Pale white.**

**Hight: 6'2ft**

**Weight: 75kg**

**Blood Code: King/_Fighter/__Ranger/__Caster/__Harbinger__/_Queen Knight.**

**Armour: Grey shirt, black jeans and a Grey jacket with a pale blue locket in the shape of a heart. Also a black Prayer Shawl** **Ivy Type Blood Veil.**

**Weapon: old Queenslayer longsword.**

**Stats: K.I.A**

* * *

**Code name Queen.**

**Name: Cruz Nova**

**Rank: Queen**

**Hair: long Snow white hair **

**Eye: Sky Blue**

**Skin: light Brown**

**Hight: 5'7 **

**Blood Code: Queen**

**Armour: light blue dress with a A Stinger-type Raven Fatigues blood Veil,**

**Weapon: Costumed silver Queenslayer Bayonet. 'Queen Rites'**

**Stats: Live.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The lost king ****becomes a Lost ****avenger**

* * *

'With the mind of the king.'

'Who I am?' I am walking in a sea of darkness with grey clouds all around me.

"YOU CAN'T SAVE HER FROST!" I looked around to see two stone people on flowing island. 'Who that?' one looks to be shouting at one walking into a building I thought and the name. 'Frost?' my head begin hurting but something inside of me is telling me to walked on so I did.

"FROST RUN!" I can see more stone people that look to be running from a stone woman but one stood before her with a longsword.

"I can't allow you to continue Queen." I hear British voice and my head hurt even more and i looked back to see the stones people falling apart and i looked around to only see grey clouds but then something begin glowing in this deep fog and i walked over to this light and i find something odd.

A large mirror and it show me... A young boy who looks to be 19 years old, with short untamed white hair and grey eyes that look so lost. He wearing a Grey shirt, black jeans and a Grey jacket he also have a blue locket around his neck. His face is covered in blue veins.

I touched my face and the boy followed, my hands are also covered into the same blue veins . "This is me?" I asked myself and a Voice played.

"Are you ok?" It sound like a young boy voice and i looked behind myself to see a large gate that opened and my leg begin moving on they only but then a sweat young voice played.

"Front?" I turned only for my vision begin to became dizzy as figure stood before me with a blank face. "You said that you would Protect me?" The large door slammed close and darkness take over. "You said that you would save me." The voice play one more. "You said that you would Kill me."

* * *

'Howling Pits'

I begin to regain myself as my finger moved but I felt someone shaking me and this made me open my eyes and i could see a large whole in the roof of this cave I believe and it smelt very bad. "Are you ok?" I looked to my right to find a young boy wearing a winter cost and hat with a ship bag, he looks cute for a kid, his hair is blonde and his eyes are yellow but my head is cloudy. "Sis, he wake up?!" He called out to someone and i only heard a female voice.

"Thanks Nicola." I forward the voice only and my eye widened as i could see a beautiful young teen girl with long blonde hair, wearing black trench coat with under it she wear a purple top and light pink skirt and holding a long rifle. "Hi." She said before her mask.

I sit up from the rock at i was laying on. "Hey I wouldn't move if i was you." I looked at the young girl oddly. "You fell from up there." I looked up and i can see a hole in the roof of the cave. "Your lucky to not be ash." I am confused.

"Ash?" I asked as the Girl and The boy named Nicola looked at each other before to me.

"Don't you have any memories?" Nicola asked as i held my head. "I take that as a no?" I nodded. "Do you have a name?" I begin to think.

"Frost?" I said remembering that name and something else. "Frost Edge if i am remembering correctly." I said as the girl giggled.

"Frost?" She smiled. "My name is Mia and my younger brother Nicola." I looked at the kid who smiled to me as i begin to stood up and i looked to my right to see a dead body with a spear inside of it chest. "That lost is about to come back." Mia said as i just kicked the Lost in the head and it body turned ashes and i begin spinning the long polearm. "I see you know how to fight?" I smiled.

"It just feels right." I looked at my left hand. "But a sword with be better." I said before Mia and Nicola begin putting on masks and i looked around of one. "I don't have a mask?" I said as Mia look me before sighing.

"Well i am sorry but we don't have any more masks." I nodded as i looked around and i could see a white glow in the distance pass a foggy bog. "And we are kind of on a mission." Mia said as i looked over to her with a smile.

"I will be ok on my own." I said before hear the sound of fire being started coming from the other side of the cave and i can smell something odd and it draw me to it but i shook my head. "Never mind, i am coming with you both." Both Nicola and Mia looked at me oddly. "I got nothing better to do." I said before the pair looked at each other.

"You wouldn't be be able to forward us." I looked at her oddly. "The Miasma will turn you into a lost." I smiled before walking to the white glow. "Frost?"

"If i begin turning kill me." I said and Mia sighed before nodding and So we begin walking to the white glow, thought neck high water.

"God damm it." I looked over at Mia who fracking out about the muddy water as Nicola is on my shoulders. "Water got into my boots." Me and Nicola because to laughed. "haha laugh it up."

I chuckle to myself before swing my polearm to the right and a Rolly Lost changed right into it and turned to Ash. "The number don't add up." I said as Mia take a shot a tall ant looking Lost.

"What do you mean?" she asked as the Lost ashed out. "The lost are just Lost right?" she said as i take out another Rolly.

"No the air is different." Mia and Nicky looked at me Confused. "It thiner like something Absorb it." I said as i could breath perfectly without slowly down or feeling the effect of Frenzying. "I don't know why but the Lost are weaker." I noted a fire being lit behind us and that feeling of being draw to that smell it's driving me up the walls "We going to have company." I said as Mia finally noted the fires.

"Are we being followed?" She asked as i shook my head not knowing.

"I don't know but who ever it is." My eye felt odd. "But they are." My eye turned blue. "They going to be ash." I said and Mia looked at with a kind face. "Let grab that Blood bead first and then we worry about the stalker." Mia nodded to that before firing her gun off and the bullet flow pass my head and into a Lost that was trying to sneak up behind me. "Good shot." I said as Mia smiled behind her mask.

"Can't have you dying on us." I smiled before we both continued on and Nicky tapped my head and i looked at him.

"What up little man?" I asked and he looked at me with a happy smile.

"Do you like Mia?" He asked in quiet voice so that Mia couldn't hear and i smiled as she more focused on the path and I nodded.

"I like she as a person." I said and Nicola nodded before whispering something to me.

"She like Man who can be strong." Nicola said as I smiled.

"Oh why are you tell me that?" I said out loud and Mia looked at us both and Nicola covered his mouth as I laughed. "I don't needed to know you like big boobs." I said and Nicola blushed like a storm and Mia is confused.

"FROST!" Nicola cried as i laughed my ass off and he just noted that i was joking. "That mean."

"Sorry." I smiled before looking at Mia and who looking are at us.

"What this about 'big boobs?'" Mia asked and I smiled.

"Nothing." I pointed to Nicola. "But guy has just told me that he likes..." Nicola covered my mouth and This Confused Mia a bit.

"Nothing sis." Mia just shook her head as Nicola looked down at me and I smiled. "Bustard." He said quietly as i just grinned as we made it to the white glow that turned out to be a white tree, but three people are all ready there.

"Damma it." Mia hided behind some rocks and i take Nicola off my shoulder and i noted black vains on his face. "They look tough." I looked over and my eyes widened. A red hair man with a two-handed sword, a black hair main with one-handed sword and the one that got my attention is a young woman with Brown skin girl with long white hair and her blood that fall from her hand and drop to the ground. "Frost?"

My face turned from joy to angry. "That woman?" I said and the sibling looked at me. "I..." I gripped my weapon and stood up. "I have to kill her." I said Before Mia could grab my arm. My leg begin moving on they own and within a second i darting over to the group and the red hair male picked up on me and turned to face me in shock as i was only inches away from his face.

His Eyes widened as he block my attack as i locked eyes with him. "You?" He said before i push myself into the air and flipped over him and dashed passed him before stood up straight. "Your alive?" The red hair asked as i held out my hand.

"Blood bead?" I looked at the bead in the black hair man hand. "Hand it over and no one get hurt."

"Silver?" The woman called out that name and i looked at her confused. "Your alive?" she tried to take a step forward but i held up my polearm.

"Take one more step and..." I froze up as my head begin to hurt. "Aww!" I screamed in pain.

"SILVER/FROST!?" the white hair girl and Mia shouted as the grouped turned to Mia and Nicola rushed over me and right pass the group. "Come on speak to me?" Mia called to me as my eyes turned and i begin to losing it.

"He needs blood." The dark skin said before throwing Mia the blood bead. "Force it into him" Mia throw the blood into my mouth and it rushed down my neck. My body begin to calm down after this. "Look like his body is still damage." The woman said as Mia, Nicola and myself looked at them.

"How do you know Frost?" Nicola asked as the red hair man answered.

"Because he one of us." He said before throwing a one handed at me and it lead in front of me dig into the ground. "And his family misses him." I looked at him oddly.

"I don't know you at all." He looked at me in shock as the dark skin girl sighed before placing her hand on his shoulder and for some reason this pissed me off.

"He lost his Memory." She said before the black hair man sighed.

"So Silver?" I looked at him with a odd look. "Are you going to come with us or continue on with you new life?" He asked and i shook my head. He looked at the ground and sighed before pulled out a mask from his belt. "You should have this back." I take the mask off him and he faced away from me. "If you each want to come back to us, you know where to find us." He said before walking off. "Cruz, Yakumo let go." He orderd the two to forward and the red hair nodded but the dark skin looked at me as if she was going to cry before moving on.

"Odd team." Mia said as they walked off and i nodded before i noted something on the ground a small bag and i walked over to pick it up and my eyes widened. 3 blood beads and a blue bead too. "Finded something good?"

"I think that woman leave this behind?" I said as Mia and Nicola looked at me oddly as i picked out one blood bead each and pass them to both Sibling. "Here." I said before pocketing the last two.

"Thank you." Nicola take off his mask and drained his bead but his markings didn't go away, Mia in enjoy her bead and her smiled is pretty. I decide that we needed a small break.

"Let take a break." I said before sitting down next to the tree. Both Mia and Nicola nodded. both sit down next to me and Nicola used me as a pillow and i patted his head. "He got no energy." I said as Mia nodded.

"He being restless for the last few days." She said before resting her head on my shoulder and i blushed a bit. "I hope that i take care of him." She said before her voice slowed fated and i looked at Mia to fall that she asleep.

I smiled. "I well watch over you both." I said before i felt something stabbing my chest and i reached into my vest and i felt a pocket on the inside and pulled out what stabbing me. a small red Crystal. "What?" This crystal begin glowing before stabbing my hand with large spikes. "AWWW!" the pain begin to full my body.

"It ok." I looked up to find a girl in white. She kneed down in front of me and held my hand. "Just remember." she said and my blood begin flow easy and images begin flashing in my mind and they a voice played.

'It time to stop sleeping and Protect the Queen.' That voice is my own. "I remember." I said as the girl in front of me is Io. "Io?" I called to her as she nodded. "What happened?" I asked as she stood up.

"Your memory broke after the fight with a Large Lost that killed you." Io said as i remembered being thrown around and Cruz scream. Her painful scream. "Do you remember?" I nodded as i looked at Nicola and Mia sleeping on me.

"I can't leave them." I said as Io looked at me oddly.

"Then why not take them with you?" She asked as i sighed and i pointed to Mia. "The lady of bullets?" She asked as i nodded again.

"Mia is on my shoulder." I said as Io got a me an Confused look and then i had an idea. "Io sweetie?" Her head turned to the side as I grinned.

* * *

2 hour later. Pov 3th.

Mia slowly begin to wake up and begin to felt something soft as she opened her eyes to a young girl wear a black hood. "Are you a wake?" Mia shot up from the voice. Io looked at Mia as she down at the clueless girl.

"Who are you and where is Frost?" Mias asked as she looked to see Nicola sleeping peaceful on Io lap.

Io answer bluntly. "Sir is trying to find a way out of this cave." Io said as Mia walked over to Nicola and begin to wake him up. "Are you not going to wait?" she asked as Mia shook her head.

"No." Mia mind is clouded and her heart is broken. 'I can't believe that I began to trusted him.' Mia thought as Nicola wake up.

"Mia?" He called as Mia smiled. "Wheres Frost?" Nicola asked as Mias held his hand.

"Frost decide that we are on our own." Mia said as she looked at Io who confused. "You should forget about Frost if you know what best for you." Mio and Nicola begin walking off in to the fog and leaving poor Io by herself confused.

Her remain there for an hour before Silver returned and confused as he looked Io oddly who pointed to the way Mia and Nicola walked to. A large sea floor old oil rig that he passed only just 20 minutes and he remembered seeing a large horde of Lost in that area.

POV 'Silver.'

"Io?" Io looked at me oddly. "Please tell me that you can fight?" I asked and Io just looks at me confused before i sighed and i picked up the polearm i was using as Frost and handed it over to her. "Your fighting along side me." I said and Io take the polearm and held it close to her chest before nodding.

"I will." she said with a smile. "If that is what you wish?" I nodded before she placed on her mask and then she held out her arm. "Take my Blood code." I smiled before removing my mask and i bite into her arm and grained her blood code. '_Eos' _I closed my eyes and switches codes from _Fighter _to _Eos. _"I shall follow you." I placed my mask back on before an image of Cruz came to mind it was of her crying before leaving.

"Sorry Cruz." I said to myself as i held my clothes tightly from the anger i had for myself. "I am an idiot of leaving." I looked at the oil rig and growled. "But i will be home soon." I looked to Io who still clueless but ready. "Let go Partner." I said and she nods as we both ran after Mia and Nicola. 'Don't worry.' I thought to myself. 'They going to be fine.' I tried to calm myself down and then it hit me. 'Why i am so attach to Mia?' I shook my head and i cut a roller at was changing me and Io. I began to get frustrated and then shouted wells also triggering a Gift that i wish i never had. "FUCK!" I screamed before freezing all the water in the cave. I looked around to see nothing but frozen Lost in cased in ice and the path is also frozen too. "Neverwinter." I faced palm as my king blood triggered. "I hate myself." I said before Io slipped on the ice and i chuckled before shaking my head. "Come on Io." I held out my hand to her and she take it.

"Thank you." I only just noted that Io body is smaller and Her hands are gentled and soft. I find her to be cute and smiled as she was like Cruz when we used to be kids. "Ama..." Io looked at our hands joined together. "I am ok to be holding you hand?" She asked and I nodded before pulling her along skating across the ice gently. Io was having trouble keeping her balance and I chuckled.

"One step at a time." I said before.

"NICOLA!" I hear Mia screaming and I don't know what happened to me but all i remember it running to the sound of Mia with all of my will to protect her and when i came around, i have my Veil claw fighting again a man with grey hair and large scar down his face. "Frost?" Mia called to me as i focus on the man in front of me as my eyes become blue.

"It too late." He said before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

"FUCK!" I screamed as i looked at Mia who holding onto Nicola hat and a pile of ashes in the heel high water. "Mia I..." Mia held onto Nicola head.

"He killed my brother." She said broken and i looked at the water quietly as Io slowly walked over to us both. Mia begin crying at the death of her brother. "Nicola..."

I kneel down next to her before pulling her into a gentle hug. "I am so sorry for being there." I said and i shared a single tear myself. "I swear to get that bustard." Mia looked at me as i looked down at her. "I swear to Nicola soul and my own." Mia held on to me and i held her close before my eye shot opened as i felt like we are being watch and then.

"BOOM!" I jumped with Mia held close to my chest as the water under us exploded and once we lead a sexy water lady begin to come out the water hold a large polearm.

I could smell this lost blood and I sighed. "Riki." I said before standing up. "Io?" I looked at my friend. "Protect Mia." I said as she nodded and Mia looked at me.

"Silver don't die." I smiled before looking over my shoulder to my gun wearing friend.

"I don't plan too." The water lost begin to change at me and only a few inches from me, i grinned as my code triggered. **"Queen tank." **I said before my body reinforced itself and the polearm just slammed into me and i used my sword to slap her out of the way. "Lightening." I switched to caster fired a large bolt of lightening at the water lost and she screamed.

The water lost then held up her hand and i jumped out of the way for her water lead trap again only to be hit in the face her with weapon and sent flying. "FROST!" Mia scream as i leaded and in pain. I looked up to only find this Lost sighting me down and her weapon raised up but I smiled.

"Say hello to my friends." I said as the lost stake me down but. 'Tink' the sound of metal hitting metal could be held and two swords are blocking the lost weapon.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." On my left is Yakumo and on the right is Louis, Yakumo is smiling at me and i smiled back. "So you come back." I was about to reply to him before the lost got a face full of spear of light and that meant only one thing.

"Silver?!" I turned around only for Cruz to rush over to me and hug me. "I thought we lost you." She said holding me tightly and i smiled before returning to the hug.

"Sorry to worry you." I said before Cruz nodded and looked at me.

"My blood." I nodded before removing my mask and begin to drink Cruz blood.

"Ok Yakumo let keep her busy until Silver back." Louis said as the two rush off to hold the lost as i am slowly drinking Cruz blood. her sweet blood.

"Silver?" I hear Cruz calling me and I listened. "Please don't even leave me again." I nodded as i finished up drinking and looked at my sweet Queen. "Also did you take that Mia blood code?" She asked and i shook my head confused. "Well then." She smiled before helping me up and wispier to me. "Please don't leave her behind." I looked at my wife confused as fuck but then. "Take her blood." Cruz ordered it and my blood code forced me to comply. "Good boy." I walked over to Mia as the fighting it-still going on.

Louis blocked the lost attack. "Yakumo?" Yakumo used his veil to pin the lost down as Louis used fire balls to attack.

I looked at Io and Mia who are both looking at me. "Frost?" I kneeled down next to Mia.

"I am sorry." I said before bearing my fangs and Mia eyes widened as i quickly dig into her neck and draw blood. 'Artemis and Astrea' I gained two blood code? I removed my fangs from Mia and i stood up as my two friend landed next to me.

"Silver you good?" Yakumo asked as i my eyes flashed and he smiled. "Say?" I looked at him as he throw me quick smile. "When we get back home." he held up his blade to me. "Hold about we take a bath in the hot spring?" He said and i smiled back before bashing my blade against his. "LET GO!" The three of us changed the Water lost as she throw large water ball at us and i blocked them with lightening as Yakumo rushed in with a double slash and Louis jumped in with a single down slash and we sent it back. "Man this thing is tough." Yakumo said and I nodded.

"Her body is made from water..." I just realise something. "Oh..." i just looked up to the sky (Cave roof) to see a large spear of lightening. "FUCKING RUN!" I said as everyone looked up and they eyes widened before the three of us ran to Io and Mia as i throw up a defend barrier to protect from Cruz artillery of spears that completely destroy the aura around us.

Everyone watched before Mia looked at me scared. "Frost who this that?" she asked as i smiled and looked down at her.

"That is my other half Cruz Nova." Mia looked at Cruz who still firing spears out with blue eyes and the lost looks to been lastly done as she fell to the ground. "Cruz that enough." I said as Cruz stopped her attack and i drop my barrier before walking over to the lost and it looked at me as i held my sword to it neck. "Good bye." I quickly ended it life before i noted that there a small tease of blood on my sword. 'Maybe i should keep that for later.' I pulled out that empty med bottle from my pocket and placed the blood inside before the sound i very don't want to hear.

"AWWW!" I quickly turned around to Mia freaking out and her eyes are glowing red.

Louis and Yakumo quickly pin her down. "She Frenzying." Louis said as i rushed over in a panic. "Let get her back to base." I nodded before picking her up and Cruz come over to me and looked me in the eyes with a face of 'we are going to be talking later.' We all begin rushing out of the pit of hells, but not before grabbing Nicola hat as that the only thing Mia has left, but as i go and recovery after Yakumo, Cruz and Louis all leave with only me and Io left behind, i sighed as i picked up Nicola hat i noted a red Crystal on the ground.

"That the same one that give me back my memory?" I asked myself as i reached down to grab it before it stab me and memories begin to full my mind. Cold mountains, A young boy with a tall male. 'Nicola?' I looked at the child and it Nicola but the tall guy look like the one with the large scar that killed young Nicola.

"Your a brave kid." my eyes widened from the voice.

"Jack?" I said as i came back to the real world and look at Io who looking at me confused. "Io?"

"Do you reminder?" She asked as i sighed and nodded. "What did you see?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it." I said before walking after but then stopped and looked over my shoulder to my poor friend. "Come on and i will make you some ice cream." Io eye begin sparking and I smiled. "Come on." She jogger over to me and stayed close as we begin our travel back home.

* * *

**AND DONE **

**Finally finished with this.**

**OC ****Overview**

**code name King**

**Name: Silver Nova**

**Title: Successor of the Blood.**

**hair: Short ****White.**

**Eye: Grey steel.**

**Skin: Pale white.**

**Hight: 6'2ft**

**Weight: 75kg**

**Blood Code: King/_Fighter/__Ranger/__Caster/__Harbinger__/Artemis_/_Astrea_/_Eos/_****Queen Knight.**

**Armour: Grey shirt, black jeans and a Grey jacket with a pale blue locket in the shape of a heart. Also a black Prayer Shawl** **Ivy Type Blood Veil.**

**Weapon: old Queenslayer longsword.**

**Stats: Alive**

* * *

**Code name Queen.**

**Name: Cruz Nova**

**Title: Queen**

**Hair: long Snow white hair **

**Eye: Sky Blue**

**Skin: light Brown**

**Hight: 5'7 **

**Blood Code: Queen**

**Armour: light blue dress with a A Stinger-type Raven Fatigues blood Veil,**

**Weapon: Costumed silver Queenslayer Bayonet. 'Queen Rites'**

**Stats: Alive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we start this Chapters is a fuller/Background chapters.**

* * *

**CODE VEIN: The King and Queen come to term with they past.**

* * *

We make it just in time to safe Mia from her bloodlust, turn out that my blood code weaken her body after taking hers and the Miasma got her because of me. Luckily we find a Mistle close by to slow down the effect and with some help from my lost form we all made it home and Coco begin to start Mia recover with some medical equipment that she got her hand on came in handy.

But that happened yesterday and Mia still hasn't waken up. I laid in my bed with my eye covered with my arm. "Silver?" I looked over to my door to see Louis stood there with some blood beads. "I came to see if you want some?" I sit up to see my old friend and nodded.

"Thanks Louis." I said as he came in and sit down on my bed and handed me a Bead. I looked at it to see the beautiful red blood on the inside and I sighed. "Louis?" I called to him as he looked at me oddly. "Could you..." I shook my head from that idea. "Nothing mind." Louis smiled.

"Something troubling you and don't lie to me." He said as I laughed and smiled. Louis could alway see right thought me and see that i am lying.

"I been thinking." He nodded before I sighed. "I want to know if you and the others could do something for me?" I asked and he looked at me oddly as I smiled. "Follow me." I got up from my bed and walked into the main area of the base to see Coco and Rin talking to each other and i waved over to them.

"Silver!" Rin rushed over and hugged me. Rin little my little sister alway cheerful. "Are you doing better?" She asked and i smiled before nodding.

"I am doing better but i am a-little be mad with myself." Rin smiled behind her mask before Coco come walking over to us. "Coco thanks again." I said as she smiled.

"Your more then welcome to it." She said full heartedly. "that medicine you give me has been working wonders and people have been asking for more." Coco said and i smiled before pointing over to a small box in my room. "This that?"

I nodded. "Only hand it out to people who need it and humans take top." I said and Coco nodded.

"Right." She said before walked over to my room and take a-look at the medicine. "300 bottles?" She asked and I nodded.

"All made from my blood." Coco looked at me oddly as I smiled. "Same project as Queen." I said and she nodded before getting to work. Louis looked at me before asking me the big question.

"Silver what is it your wanting from everyone?" I said before pointing to the hot-spring. "The hot spring?" I nodded before walked over to room as he and Rin followed. as we got to the hot-spring i noted a large area of clear space and i begin looking around. "Silver what is it your looking of?" He asked as i find it.

"Reminder the blood vein that you told me about?" Louis nodded. "Well i may have find something." I said before placing my hand into my mouth and bite into it before placing it on the ground and then. **"Blood King." **I used a new gift that i grained in the howling pit and the ground begin to shaking.

"Silver?" Rin called to me as my blood begin leaking into the ground and then roots began forming in-front of me and then a white tree grown. "No way." I stood up tied and right to faint as i was going to fall Louis grab me.

"You maded a new Bloodstring?" I nodded with a cheery grin on my face. Louis smiled. "You something else." He said as I chuckled.

"Call it my thank you gift." I said before grain some strength back. "I find sighs for blood vein under the base once we got back and i thought why not try and make my own blood-string." I said before the string begin to dry up and die on us. "Ok then."

"I think that something like that would be impossible." I sighed and nodded. "But it a start." Louis patted my back and i looked at the now die Blood-string before nodding to myself. 'We needed to the find where the strings are coming from.' Rin looked at the string and her mind begin to think.

"This is wood right?" She asked as Louis looked at the string and i did too only to find that it die form has become pretty wood like. Rin tip the back of her fist against it. "Metal?" She said confused, so both Louis and i did the same and what she said is right.

"Tungsn?" I said as both for them looked at me as i got an idea in my head. "Rin?" I looked at my teenage friend. "Do you have any hammers and forge equipment?" I asked and she nodded. "Good." I smiled before Rin and Louis looked at each other oddly.

* * *

Some time later.

Cruz just came back from blood bead run to a local human shelter to clear out some lost. "*Sighing with relief* That was timeful." She said on her way in only to see Yakumo, Coco, Rin and Louis all looking into Rin workshop in shock. "What going on?" She asked as Rin pointed inside.

"Cruz?" Curz looked at the young girl oddly. "Does Silver normally do Forging between you two?" She asked and Cruz nodded.

"He made the prototype Queenslayer weapon before I fell." She said and Rin get a 'ahh' and this got to Cruz. "What he done now?" She asked as Rin giggled.

"Well..." Rin slowly looked into her workshop as Cruz came over to see what going on and there it was on the corner. A pure white Argent Wolf Bayonet with rune engraved into the side of the weapon.

"Queen Rites?" Cruz known the rune and everyone looked at her oddly.

"You can read that?" Louis asked as Cruz nodded.

"It pretty old reading but Silver and i learnt it to spend private messages to each other." Cruz picked up the weapon. "It master crafted." She held it like she would with a normal Bayonet but then she felt pain in her hand and almost dropped the weapon on the ground but Rin grab it. "What the fuck did he just make?" I came out of the workshop with a big grin on my face to see a pissed off Cruz. "Silver Arc Nova you better have a damm good reason why that weapon hurt?" She walked over and pointed at my chest as she said and I smiled. "What did you do?" she pushed me out of the way and rushed into the workshop.

I looked t my friends. "3, 2.." I said before Cruz screamed.

"SILVER!" i laughed as she rushed out with a Queenslayer sword wrapped in white cloth. "You make it?" She asked as i nodded and take the sword off Cruz before showing it off to everyone. A pure white Queenslayer sword with rune engraved into the blade.

"That odd?" Rin asked as she was going to pock it but quickly pulled her hand away. "it just tried to froze me." She looked at me as I smiled.

"Frost Egde mk2." I said before Coco spoke up.

"This that your old sword?" She asked as I nodded and then Yakumo asked next.

"So what can it do?" He asked as I smiled as i held the close to my chest and Cruz take over.

"Frost Egde was a personal made Sword and the prototype for all the Slayer swords designs." Louis eyes widened at this news.

"So then this is like..." Cruz and I nodded.

"Silver just made this child again." I smiled before yawning. "Someone tied." I nodded before walking over to the sofas and just crashed on it. Io come over too.

"Are you ok?" She asked as I nodded.

"Needed sleep." I said before closing eye and with in a few seconds i felt a pair of wights pinning me down and i opened my eyes to see both Cruz and Io sleeping on me, it cute to see both girls comfort around here and i looked up to see Louis smiling down at me. "Say it." I said as Louis is tolling me again.

"How the harem?" I rolled my eyes as my bro sit across from me and his smiled is easy on me. "But how are you holding up?" He asked as after the pits my mind as not been the same and somehow i know i am changing and this scars me.

"Not the best." I said well staking the girls hairs as they slept. "Can i tell you something personal?" I asked and Louis nodded. "I don't think i can life with the guilt." Louis looked at me oddly. "I couldn't save that human back at high park and I couldn't save Nicola." Tears roll down my face as my chest tighten up. "I couldn't save them or save Cruz." My heart bled with guilt. "I couldn't save my team, Jack, My own mother or the people who i love the most." Louis looked at me as I cried. "I don't know what to do."

He sighed before speaking his word. "Just push on." He said as i looked at him and he looked at me with a kind smile. "We can't keep living in the past and all we can do it keep on going and learn from our mistakes." He looked over at Coco who came out the bedroom wing and nodded. "Also their someone who wanted to speak with you." I look over at Coco who waved at someone and i sit up picked up Cruz and Io and walked over to Io bed before laying them on the bed.

"Hello sir." I froze up as i heard someone behind me and i quickly turned around only for my eyes to widened as in front of me is the human woman who i thought was die. "I..." I don't know what came over me but i hugged her. "Sir?" She sounded sacred for a second before i let her go and smiled.

"Glad your save." I Said and she smiled with a small blush. I looked her over and i could still see her body is damaged but bandage up. "I wished i could have kill that bustard." I said before the girl shook her head.

"I am fine and your friends saved my friends from that group." I looked at Louis who smiled.

"We tracked down that drifter and killed everyone there before releasing the other prisoners." I smiled as Louis said that.

"Thank heaven." I looked to see the young woman could be more than 17 or 18 at most. "Sorry to ask this but how old are you?" I asked as if she is the year i am thinking then i was going outside to hunt down some mother fuckers. The girl blushed and begin pocking her fingers together.

"18." She said as my eyes turned blue. "Sir?" She looked a little sacred as i take a deep breath.

"He or his friends did anything?" I asked as she realised what i was asking as she looked at the ground and grid her arm. "So they did?" I asked as she nodded wells shaking. "I am sorry." I don't know what to do in this type situations.

"It ok Sir." I placed my hand on her shoulder as she looked me in the eyes. "Sir?"

"It Silver." I said and she smiled, i held my hand out to a set of chair that over look the land. "Do you want some Tea?" I asked and she nodded.

"I would love some." she said as i smiled before rushing passed Louis who been grinned this whole time and Coco who smiled. I rushed over to my room and looked in my dresser to find an old boxes of tea bags that Cruz and i find in the ruins. I smiled before taking them and find the cups and pot to cook the tea. As i did this i spotted something on top of the dresser and as i looked closer my eyes widened. "She find them?" I find both mine and Curz lockets. Both are blood shaped and colour blue with both S + C into them. I smiled before taking mine and picked it around my neck, with locket is everything to me. I grabbed the tea and begin walked out of my room to find the human girl sitting down and looking out for the city.

"Sorry for making you wait." I said as she turned to look at me in surprise before calming down. "Are you ok?" i asked as she nodded.

"I am." She looked at the table as i sit down next to her. "Ama..." I looked at her oddly. "My name is Alice." She said as I smiled.

"Well it nice to finally speak to you Miss Alice." I sit down next to her before opening the pot and then formed some ice in my hand as Annie looked at me oddly.

"This is the power of a Revenant?" she asked as i grinned before forming Fire in my other hand.

"Am a different type of Revenant." I said as i melt the ice into pure water and then used my fire to boil the water. Alice look a little shock.

"That pretty cool." I smiled as i put the tea into the water. "Are you going to wake them up?" Alice pointed over to Io and Curz who are sleeping peacefully.

I grinned. "I think my sister and wife could do with a bit more sleep." I said as i made the tea and Alice is shocked.

"Wife?" She asked as I nodded. "This is the one with dark skin and a the large scar on her chest?" Alice asked as i stopped and my hair covered my eyes.

"Please don't speak of them around Curz." I said as Alice looked at me oddly. "We been though a lot." Alice looked at the table panicing.

"I am sorry." she said as i sighed and sit down next to her before a cup to her. "Thank you." She smiled as she smiled at that and I couldn't believe that i would be acting like a normal human again. "This is nice." she said with a smile and i smile back before take a sip myself and sighed. 'Can't taste it.' I said in my mind but i smiled as it peaceful. "Ammm... Silver?" I looked at Alice as she blushed. "I was wondering if it would be possible to live here?" She asked as i looked at her oddly.

"It up to Louis." I pointed to Louis speaking with Rin and Coco. "He owns the place." I said as i finished off my tea.

"You done?" she asked as I sighed.

"I can't taste it." I said and Alice is shocked.

"But Revenant don't lose they taste right?" she asked as I chucked.

"normally no, but i am a different type of Revenant." I looked at my hands. "I give up a lot for power and to stop a person from destroying the world." I looked over at Cruz who hugging Io close and i find it cute.

"Your wife?" Alice asked as I nodded. "What happened?" she asked as i froze up and Alice only just looked at me oddly as I sighed.

"We are the King and Queen." Alice looked at me in fear. "Curz is the Queen who almost destroy the world and I, Silver am the King who leaded Operation Queenslayer." I said as my eyes changed. "We are bonded by the blood them flow thought our veins and vow, then faith decided tested them to make who we are now."

Alice looked confused. "Silver die over and over again to save us." Rin came over and Alice looked at her oddly as I girnned.

"So you remember?" I asked as Rin nodded smiling.

"How could i not remember the Lions knights?" She said cheerful and Alice most have remembered something.

"That the lions order elite squad that defend the human against the Lost and their Queen." Alice looked at me. "Your the leader of that group?" I nodded.

"Well he the ex leader but he the first one to have taken up arms again Cruz rampage." I smiled as Ren remembered being in my until and we used to fight alot side each other. "But Silver and Cruz are just big softy now." I blushed as Rin smiled this and Alice giggled. "Anyway sorry to bug you Silver but i needed some help with forging some Queen's Iron?" Rin asked as i sighed and stood up.

"Sorry Alice but Rin won't stop asking me if I don't help." Alice smiled as i clapped and Smiled.

"I don't mind." Alice said as Rin dragged me to the workshop and we begin working on the Queen Iron only this time Rin is using my blood since Rin 'King's Iron' still in prototype but we find it to be just as strong as normal Queen Iron.

"So we are done?" I asked as Rin and I looked at a pair of white ingots. Rin nodded.

"Yeap." She take the ingots and begin to look at them closely. "I may needed some blood later but for now it will do." I smiled and just before i could leave Rin grab my sleeve. "Silver?" I looked down at her as she take off her mask. "Could i request something from you?" She asked as i nodded as Rin is my old teammate.

Rin looked at me with a kind smile and what she did my eyes widened as rin got onto her tip toe and kissed me on the cheek. "Rin?" I looked at Rin as she blushed with a smile on her cute face.

"I been waiting a long time to do that." She smiled before i reached for my cheek. "I am sorry to that out of the blue but it my thank you for saving me." I smiled before petting Rin. "Silver?"

"Rin i know that i can't return your feeling but i can promise to you that I won't leave again." Rin smiled before hugging me with tears in her eyes and i hugged her back.

"Thank you." I nodded before leaving Rin alone to continue with you project only to find Cruz stood with her back against the vault door.

"I see that Murasame and you are close?" Cruz looked at me with a pissed look and i rolled my eyes. "Did you and Murasame have a thing?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Rin and I are old Teammates and we watched each other back." I said before walking and sat at the bar. "Rin team got wiped out by you a few times." I said as Cruz eyes widened. "If it was not for that last battle between us then Jack, Silva and Rin team would be fighting you." Alice looked over from the sofa with Io as the pair are eating cookies.

Cruz is in shock. "Silver I don't-" I stood up before sighing.

"Your lucky Rin forget." I said as i pulled out a blood bean and begin drinking it. "Also you needed to really work on your jealous." I kissed Cruz on the cheek and she looked at me confused. "See you later." I said before walking to the workshop again. "Rin i needed my blood Veil?" I called to Rin who come out with a old Queenslayer claw blood Veil. "Rin?" I looked at her as she smiled.

"I needed you to try it on?" I sighed before i noted is veil had a old coat of arms with a twin head lion on it.

"This is?" Rin smiled got bigger. I smiled before putting on my new veil. "Thank Rin." I said before Louis and Yakumo come over armed.

"We heading over to that neat to see if there spring there." Yakumo said as he looked at me. "Not using you normal Veil?" He asked as i smiled before looking at Rin who nodded and i take off my veil. "What going on?" Louis walked over to Cruz who still in shock.

"Are you coming?" He asked Cruz who shook her head.

"I am sitting this one out." I looked over at her. "Time of the mouth." I nodded before both man looked at Cruz oddly.

"Guy just leave Cruz alone." Louis and Yakumo did as they are told before Rin walked out with my black Prayer Shawl with the Queenslayer claw built into it. "You are an Angel Rin." I said before throw it on and Rin grab Frozen edge and walked over to me.

"Come back save." I nodded before taking my weapon and then slashed the air sending out a shock wave. "Now that the Lion King." Rin smiled before Yakumo grinned.

"Murasame when did you take off your mask?" he asked as Rin blushed and rushed back into her workshop as i laughed my ass off.

"Rin this way to cute." I said before Cruz slapped the back of my head. "Really?" I asked as Cruz pouted. "Come on Cruz you know that i would never cheat." I said as both Louis and Yakumo looked between us both. I sighed before walking over to the door but then Alice rushed over. "Alice?" She smiled as i noted a smell and i looked at her hands to she held in front of me a Crystal of blood.

"Take it." She said as i take the pure blood and she blushed before rushing at Io and Coco who are smiling.

"I see girls really like you." Yakumo grinned as i sighed and pure blood on my front pouch.

"Let just go." I said before Kissing Cruz bye and then we all begin the long walk back into city ruins and once we leave the base to the street level. I sighed big time. "Well look like i am not going to be sleeping with Cruz for the next weeks." Both Yakumo and Louis looked at me confused. "Ever heard for a Relevant mating Season?" I asked as both Realised.

"So that what Cruz meant?" I nodded to answer Louis.

"Our BOR are different and we was made different." I said as we continued on.

"Different how?" Yakumo asked as i sighed before revealing a big secret about King and Queen project.

"We was made into Revenant but never dead." I said as both for them stopped.

"Wait." I looked at Louis. "Your saying that you and Cruz was made into Revenant with your-still alive?" He asked as i nodded before pulling up my shirt to show them a large scar that ran up my belly to my heart. "That?" I nodded.

"My BOR Op." Yakumo realised something.

"So that scar on Cruz is?" I nodded and Yakumo exploded. "Their fuckers." He slashed a a ruined car in half. "HOW COULD THEY USE A PERSON LIKE THAT?!" he shouted as Louis looked at the ground.

"So then the Queen project?" I sighed as Louis asked.

"To make life easier for Revenant but they messed up." I said a bit angry as i remembered the pain Cruz when though. "But they forced her into it and i was the counter." I said as i walked on and both of my friends walked along side me.

"So then the Project was a fail?" Louis asked as I nodded. "I am sorry for asking." I looked at my friend with my true face. "Silver?" My face is blank with no emotions.

"I am only telling you both this as you both are like brothers i never had but do you know how Cruz Frenzy?" I asked as Louis and Yakumo looked at each other.

"One test when wrong?" Yakumo asked as i shook my head.

"Blood?" Louis asked as i shook my head again.

"Cruz lost our child." Both for them eyes widened.

"Silver I don't know." Louis said as he looked at the floor and I sighed. "I wish i knew the answer to give you." I smiled a little as he still the same Louis even if he don't remember.

"Silver?" I looked at Yakumo walked over to me and held my shoulders. "I swear to you that we will help you thought this." My eye tears came and i dropped my weapon before holding onto Yakumo tightly as he pulled me into a hug. "I am sorry."

Louis joined in the hug and the three of us connected as my blood code broke and rebuilt. '**Darkseeker**_**.**' _

* * *

POV 3th Back at base.

After the guy left the base to do a mission, the girls decide to have a sit down after Cruz wake up Mia who wake from a nightmare. The girls in question are Mia, Io, Murasame, Alice and Cruz are sitting into Sofa, Coco had to do a trade with a close by base leaving the other girls together.

"Ammm..." Alice looked at the Revenants girls. "I am sorry if I done something wrong." Cruz smiled.

"You got nothing to be sorry for." She said before looking to Mia who is just looking at everyone. "Your Mia right?" Cruz asked as Mia nodded.

"I am." She answered. "I take it your Frost's Wife?" Cruz nodded.

"I am." Cruz stood up. "My name is Cruz Nova, Also knew as the Queen." Everyone looked at her in shock. "And i just wanted to have a small talk with you all." She said as the girls nodded.

"What about?" Mia asked as Cruz smiled.

"Just girl things." Cruz said Mia looked at Everyone else who smiled. "The boys are out so let get to know each other." Mia gasp.

'Frost please come back quickly.' Mia panicked in her mind as Cruz and Murasame begin talking about they future both Alice and Mia don't know anyone that well, so they begin asking each other question to get to know each other and only to find they around the same age. Alice being 17 and Mia being 17 (Before being turned into a Revenant.) "So Cruz?" Cruz looked at Alice who blushed a-little. "Got any story for Silver?" She asked as Cruz begin thinking.

"I Know pretty much everything about them." She close her eyes as both Mia and Alice looked at the Queen with hope. "What do you want to know?" Cruz said as Mia answered first.

"What does he like? like foods, drinks? *Quietly* Type of girls." She asked as Cruz smiled and answered without even thinking about it.

"Swords are the top of the list." The three smiled as Silver is a bit of a Sword nut. "Type of food?" Cruz begin thinking to herself. "I would say pizza and rice." Mia nodded with a small on her face. "Drinks?" Cruz grinned. "Good old vodka." Cruz laughed. "He can't get piss, but he like the taste." Cruz said with a big smile as she remember Silver First. "the first time Silver down a full bottle of Vodka like it was water and ask our dad if he got more potato water." Everyone laughed.

"That sound like Him." Rin said as Cruz nodded. But then Alice asked something odd and things turned south quickly.

"What is Silver reaction to human blood?" She asked as Cruz looked at the ground in silence. "Cruz?" Cruz sighed.

"Please don't give Silver human blood." Cruz looked at Alice in the eyes as the young human eyes widened. "I don't want him to go back into the person he was before." The other girls looked at her oddly.

"The person he was before?" Rin asked as Cruz nodded as she looked at her hands. "Did something happen?" Rin asked as Cruz begin crying.

"I can't!" Cruz stood up and rushed off to her room and slammed the door. The other girls looked at each other confused and well generally consumed for her well being and not won't Cruz to frenzy.

"Cruz?" Mia rushed after her wells Rin got the weapons as they couldn't be too careful as the one person who could beat with Cruz is not here. Mia looked into Cruz's, Io's and Silver's room to find Cruz crying on our bed, Mia looked at Rin and Alice who are just around the cover and she waved them off as if all for them go in at once it could spell trouble.

"Mia?" Cruz looked up at the young blond hair girl.

"Sorry if we made you remember something that you don't want to." Mia said as she walked over to Cruz bed and sit on the edge. "I am also sorry for attacking you in the pits." Cruz creaked a smile but still felt shity.

"It fine." Cruz smiled made Mia smile too. "Silver told us about what happened." Mia felt better hearing that her new group is not going to be hater her, but Cruz laughed. "It Funny." Mia looked at Cruz oddly as both Rin and Alice hide on the over side of the door listening in. "Before Queen and king progress. Silver and Louis used to be my only friends and now." Cruz voice become that for a child laughing and having a fun time and not the voice of someone who hide themselves after from the world. "I got you, Io, Coco, Rin and Alice." Cruz looked over at the door with a grin as Rin and Alice fell on the floor. "Even Yakumo." Cruz and Yakumo never really connected at the start but now they friends. "I love it here." She said with a smile as the four girls all joined together in a big group hug before Alice noted something.

"Where Io?" Alice asked as the other looked at her oddly. Mia looked around.

"Yeah where is Io?" Mia said but as the girls are looking around for the young clueless.

Meanwhile Io is taking a bath in the hot spring playing with a small duck, but then she felt something tighten in her heart. "He pass on." Io looked at the sky as unknown to Silver but known to Io is that Io can feel when Silver is 'killed' with her heart being a little tight and 'revived' when the tighten is gone. and within a few minutes the tighten disappeared.

"FIND YOU!" Io turned to see Cruz, Rin, Alice and Mia all in towels. "You was in here the whole time?" Rin asked as Io nodded.

"I like the bath." Io said as the girls all got into the bath with her. "Mr ducky." Io picked up her duck toy. 'qwack' Io smiled. "Mr Ducky."

Mia giggled as she and Alice wished themselves as Rin looked on with jealous. "You have bigger boobs." Alice looked at Rin oddly before she begin making clawing with her hand. "Let me see if they are real." Alice eyes widened as Rin jumped of both Human and hunter only to see Cruz who at the time is sit on the Edge of the bath letting her long hair down. "Wow." Cruz blinked only to turn to look at the others who are blushing. "Cruz your body is beautiful." Rin said as Cruz blushed trying her best to cover up the large scar on her shoulder. "How is your skin so soft?" Rin pinched Cruz butt and she give a cute 'Emp' "Oh oh." Rin grinned before she grabbed Cruz chest. "Holy shit Cruz your boobs are so soft and perfect." Cruz blushed as one other than Silver and Io touched them.

"Murasame please stop." Cruz said with a full red face but Rin keep on going. "Mia? Alice help me please?" She cried out for help for help as both Alice and Mia looked at each other before grinning. "Oh no." The three girls begin feeling up Cruz as Io is just looking at her duck.

"Mr ducky?" She asked as the water begin forming ripples. "Something coming?" Io said and everyone looked at her before hearing something large and heavy running.

"Lost?" Alice said in a panic before she noted the moon is being blocked out and she looked up to see a large knight like Lost dropping from the sky and land close to the hot string. "AMMM!" Alice screamed as both Rin and Mia got ready for a fight but then a voice could be hear.

"Silver please don't rush off like that ever again." The voice belong to Yakumo who jumped off the back of the large lost. Louis hopped off too.

"Thank you old friend." He said before the lost looked over at Cruz who smiled and patted the ground next to her and the Lost begin walked over before decreasing in size and red mist came off it as Silver stepped out of the mist and sit down next to his beloved. "Cruz mind if i can say something?" Louis and Yakumo came over to Cruz as she looked at them but Silver held her right hand tightly. Cruz realised Silver told the boy something personal. "Both Yakumo and myself just wanted to say we apologise for anything we may have done." Cruz looked at Louis confused. "And we are sorry for your and Silver loose." Cruz known right then what Louis was speaking about.

"Louis?" Cruz said as Louis looked at Silver who nodded and he walked over to Cruz and hugged her. "Louis?"

"I remember." Louis smiled. "Cruz the bedhead." Louis give her a troll smile as Cruz just had tears in her eyes.

"LOUIS!" Cruz hugged him as everyone looked at Silver who just sit their smiling.

"Silver?" He looked at Alice. "What is Cruz hugging Louis?" She asked as he chuckled.

"The three of us used to be classmates." Silver said with a happy smile and as this is going on Mia walked up behind him.

"Ammm... Frost?" Silver froze up as he quickly turned to see Mia awake and in a towel he blushed on the spot. "Nice to see you again." Mia said with a kind smile, but Silver got up quickly and hugged Mia.

"I glad your ok." He said as Mia blushed and then they both remembered that Mia is naked and Silver is fully clothes. "Mia?" Mia nodded. "Shit." Mia punched Silver in the gut and wilded him.

"PEV!" she screamed and walked over to Alice and Rin with a big pout on her face, Cruz and Louis looked at over Silver who in pain before laughing and then Alice and Rin joined in. Yakumo looked at the poor king before patting him on the back.

"you ok?" He asked trying his best to not laugh, Silver just begin shaking. "Silver?" Silver begin like he was crying. "Hey are you-" Silver then sit up letting out a loud and heartfelt laugher.

"HAHAHAAHAH!" he begin holding onto his stomach. "Nice shot." He said between laughing and breathing. Yakumo finally joined in on the laugher. After everything was beginning to Settle down, Alice asked Louis if her could live with the group and he yes but only if she keep blood away from everyone, as Human blood is like drugs to Revenants, Alice agree to this and even decide to help out with Silver and Cruz small new project that was turning one of old unused rooms into a hydroponic growing room to grow some plants that Silver find on of his little Lost hurts and raiding an old queenslayer bunker that was known for having hydroponic equipments and it was use able.

Louis agreed to this as everyone at the base like eating normal food and since Alice was going to be living with them she going to needed food. So the team started to move the equipments from the bunker to the base and with the help of a few books on hydroponic and Rin engineering skill, they new Hydroponic room was done. Silver planted a type of plant 'V-Q-T' and it pretty quickly to grow as it only needed around 4 to 5 day, but thanks to it quick growing it tastes like crap. Alice didn't mind the taste as V-Q-T Ration packs are pretty standard for human in the PG shelter.

As night fell, Alice begin sharing a room with Mia, Rin also join in the girls rooms as she don't like being along and the three are getting along pretty well, Io and Cruz take over Silver and Cruz room and he was forced to share a room with Louis, Yakumo decide to join the boys and redesign Louis's room into a small dorm room, with bunk beds they take from that Hydro bunker. the girls did the same too expect Io and Cruz who take the double bed.

In the boy room. Silver is getting changed into some PJ. Yakumo is relaxing in his bed wearing a red tank top and black short. Louis who wearing a black dress shirt and shorts is reading on his bed that across from Yakumo. "So Sil?" Silver looked over his shoulder to Yakumo who smiling. "Louis told me that you like little Mia?" Silver blushed as Yakumo said as a joke but he shot up. "No way." Louis smiled as he trolled again. "But your with Cruz?" Silver turned again with embarrassment.

"I do like Mia, but only as a friend." Silver said as he take off his clothes and Yakumo eyes widened from the scars on Silver's back, Louis looked up from his book and is shocked too. Silver's back has many scars all over ranging from stab to gunshot but they are faded. Three large scars stood out the most. One that was on his right shoulder that looked to have been blow off and regrown as the skin is scar tissue take over. The second larges is around Silver lower right side of hip, a large operation was done a long time ago but never fully healed. Lastly a Large whole like scar that around the middle to left side of back where his hearts this one very bad as skin is a light blue colour and blue vain can be seen. Silver sighed. "I guess you both what to know about my Scars?" Silver asked with a sad tone.

"Only if your willing?" Louis asked as Silver sighed with relief.

"The half of my arm was destroy at one point was fighting agains a powerful lost and my regeneration was slowly recovering my arm but the bottom half for my arm don't turned to stone so i forced my body to regrown one half for my arm and reattach my arm to save time to kill the lost." Silver held his right side. "This was one of the King BOR test."

Louis got up and walked over to Silver before hugging him. "It ok Silver." Louis could feel Silver shaking. "Should i get Cruz?" He asked as Silver shook his head and Louis nodded as Yakumo begin scratching his head with a loud growl.

"Man I don't know how you haven't gone insane." Silver smiled sadly to that. "Silver look at me." Silver looked at Yakumo who looked him die in the eyes. "You got us, people who care for you. Ok so whatever them fuckers did to you, forget it and work on a future that benefits you and where you can be happy." Silver smiled before nodding. "That my bro." Louis patted Silver head like he was a kid. "But still you're one of us now." Yakumo smiled. "And we look out for our own."

Louis nodded. "He right." Silver smiled for real in front of the boys and they smiled too. "We should get to bed." Louis said and the other agreed. Silver got on the bunk above Louis and three fell asleep in silence... Well almost silence as the door slowly opened to a sleep walking Cruz who wearing a blue nightgown. She looked around the room.

"Silver~" she said in a sweet tone only for Silver to wake up half asleep and sit up only to see his wife half asleep herself and giving him the puppy dog eyes to which he sighed and patted the next side for him and Cruz smile before climbing up to his bed and laid next to him on his left side. "Thank you~" she closed her eyes as Silver did too only to feed something pocking him and it was Io who some here got into the room and onto his bed without him known.

"Get in." Silver said as Io laid on Silver's right. "Man I can't sleep on my own for one night?" Silver said to himself quietly as Io and Cruz hugged him.

"No you can't." Cruz said with blue eyes and Silver sighed.

"Don't drink me dry." Cruz bit into Silver neck and Io decide to follow along. Silver blood is rich to the girls and Io eye lit up as she drink more. 'Shit.' Silver thought as Io addicted to his blood. 'I don't know want to do with them anymore.' Silver closed his eyes and just allow the girls to had they full and they passed out after.

Louis and Yakumo both opened they eyes and grinned. "Plan 2?" Yakumo said as Louis nodded. Both got up and looked at the Sleeping royals with big grins on they faces.

* * *

The next morning. Silver POV.

I don't know if it the blood lost from Cruz and Io drinking from me last night that made me walk out for the room and into a different room well dragging Cruz and Io with me or Louis and Yakumo decide to drag me into Mia's Rin's and Alice room and placed me in between the girls bed on the ground. "I hated them." I said as Mia is holding her weapon in her hand with an evil aura around her well smiling.

"Any last words?" She asked as i kneels down before the girls who are all armed.

"Kill Louis and Yakumo too." I said before Mia blow my brains out that what i thought but Mia just sighed before tapping me on the head with her rife.

"if this happens again i will broke you." I smiled as i noted something glowing behind Mia head and then it disappeared. 'I am no old for this shit.' I thought to myself before getting up and walked over to the door, but not before Alice grab my shoulder and i turned only to be punched in the face.

"awww." I looked at her only to see she in her underwear. "I AM SO SORRY!" I shouted before running out of the room right pass a grin pair of dicks. 'Fuckers.' and ran right into Coco.

"Oh Silver your up?" I looked at her and nodded. "Good because you're coming with me." Coco grab my arm and begin dragging me over to her 'shop' and point to the large bag of blood beads that should be 'hidden' in the back of the car. "Care to explain were they came from?" She asked as I smiled. "Silver what did you do?"

"I was given a few beads from a small group of humans yesterday after i gone separated from Louis and Yaku." I said with a cheeky smile.

"And you wouldn't going to share them?" She asked as i rolled my eyes.

"I was saving for when we needed them." I said as she looked at me in shock. "Because knowing us we going to gain more member sometime and the rate we going with beads is low. So unless one of us is not eating then our store of beads is going to be increase." Coco looked at my neck and i looked away.

"Come here?" I take a step back. "Silver come here." I shook my head. "SILVER!"

"RUN AWAY!" i screamed in a loud happy tone as Coco chasing me. we ended up running around until she covered me. "Coco please don't do anything stupid." Coco only smile.

"Oh don't wrong." She smiled is evil. "I am only show that you shouldn't hide thing from me." He take a step close and my body froze as my mind begin to feel pain.

'I am sorry.' I hear a voice and my eyes shot opened and turned blood shot. 'But your child don't make it.' I had a flashback to that that very day, the day my world ended and my war began.

* * *

**Next chapter well be a M****emory Echo or flashback.**

* * *

**AND DONE.**

**And done.**

**OC Overview**

**code name King**

**Name: Silver Nova**

**Title: Successor of the Blood.**

**hair: Short White.**

**Eye: Grey steel.**

**Skin: Pale white.**

**Hight: 6'2ft**

**Weight: 75kg**

**Blood Code: King/Fighter/Ranger/Caster/Harbinger/Artemis/Astrea/Eos/Darkseeker Queen Knight.**

**Armour: Grey shirt, black jeans and a Grey jacket with a pale blue locket in the shape of a heart. Also a black Prayer Shawl Ivy Type Blood Veil.**

**Weapon: old Queenslayer longsword.**

**Stats: Alive**

* * *

**Code name Queen.**

**Name: Cruz Nova**

**Title: Queen**

**Hair: long Snow white hair**

**Eye: Sky Blue**

**Skin: light Brown**

**Hight: 5'7**

**Blood Code: Queen**

**Armour: light blue dress with a A Stinger-type Raven Fatigues blood Veil,**

**Weapon: Costumed silver Queenslayer Bayonet. 'Queen Rites'**

**Stats: Alive.**


End file.
